The fool's little cheif
by Stardustwarrior
Summary: After Fuuka joins SEES she want to do something to thank everyone for welcoming her and a certian fool is more then happy to help. A fanfic on the priestess s-link.
1. Chapter 1

I've read some persona fanfiction and noticed there's not a lot of MinatoXFuuka stories so I'm going to make one. Plus my gods eater burst game broke so it'll be no hold for a little while ()_+ If there's one thing I hate it's to leave a story unfinished.

chapter .1

The battle with the empress and emperor arcana shadows was intense yet with the teal haired girls help they're weaknesses became known and the boys of SEES were give an upper hand. "Oberon!" yelled the leader of the three, Minato fired his evoker to call on the king of fairies to fry the emperor with thunder knocking it down. "Valkyrie!" firing the gun again a woman on a horse holding two spears appeared and jabbed into the empress knocking it down as well.

"All out attack!" they yelled then charged in to finish the fight, the shadows faded away and the battle was over. Minato holstered his weapons and turned to the girls.

"Are there more of them?" asked Fuuka

Akihiko was first to comply "Don't worry, it's over."

Natsuki woke up and looked to the smaller girl "Fuuka... You."

"A-Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"Thank goodness." Fuuka collapses after the word left her lips.

"Fuuka!"

"It's alright. She's just exhausted." explained Mitsuru.

"Fuuka... Fuuka, I..."

Akihiko looked around the Tartarus lobby then to Mitsuru "Where did these two Shadows come from?"

"From somewhere outside of Tartarus, just like before."

The boxer could only nod "I see."

Yukari stood up to speak "Um, what are we gonna do about Natsuki? She saw the Dark Hour, and the Shadows."

"Don't worry, she's not like us, so she won't remember any of it. The good news is, she didn't fall victim to the Shadows, even though she obviously heard their call. She should be safe from now on."

"But, that means she'll forget Fuuka saved her life, right? That doesn't seem fair."

"Actually, I don't think it'll matter." said Mitsuru.

Natsuki knee-led on the ground crying "I'm sorry, Fuuka... I'm so sorry."

"I think she's learned her lesson."

Minato walked toward Fuuka and picked her up. "Let's get out of here before the dark hour ends." The seniors grabbed Natsuki and walked her home while Minato took Fuuka to the hospital at Mitsuru's request. Signing her in he fallowed the doctors to the room she'd be staying in, an hour after everything was in order a nurse came in.

"Excuse me sir unless you're family you have to leave." Minato got up and stepped out then left the hospital. Back at the dorm the seniors stood outside waiting for his return.

"How is she?" ask Akihiko.

"She'll be fine after a couple of days rest." the blue haired one opened the door, went straight to his room and fell asleep before his head hit the pillow. The next day Minato carried his tired body to school then saw Yukari run up to him

"Hey Minato!"

"Morning Yukari, how can I help you?"

"I was thinking... Do you think Mitsuru-senpai saved Fuuka because it was the right thing to do? Or was it just because she's a persona-user and we need her."

"I think it was the right thing to do, remember we didn't know what her persona did till it was too late."

Yukari seemed to contemplate his words "I-I guess so... Well, whether or not she joins us is up to her... Sorry to bring this up out of the blue." The bell rang and the two took off for the school.

The day went on like any other one he'd study, rank up a social link the go back to the dorm. The next day Minato arrives at the school gate and he met Mitsuru there.

"Good morning, You might like to know that Yamagishi and Moriyama are healing up well."

"That's good senpai, so what's next?"

"We'll need to invite Yamagishi to the dorm and explain what happened. We could definitely use her help."

"By the way senpai how's you fencing skills."

The red head looked to her underclassman with a grin "As good as always, would you like to find out?"

"Sure, some light practice is always good." Minato and Mitsuru then enter the school. That evening he got back to the dorm and Junpei was the first to greet him.

"S'up, dude? They're at the hospital again, visiting Fuuka... So, I guess we're not going anywhere tonight. Man, I wonder when she'll be ready to come along"

"Hey, don't just assume that she'll be joining us... I hope they're not trying to push her into it." snapped Yukari.

"She'll join us, I have no doubt."

Yukari turned to the Minato "how can you be so sure."

"Because she has a gift, and soon curiously will take over and Fuuka will want to know about it and what she can do with it. It's the same reason I joined." The other two were silenced by his words while he went up stairs to study.


	2. Welcome to SEES

chapter .2

The next day Minato, Yukari, and Junpei are talking in their homeroom till Minato's phone rings, it was a text from Akihiko.

"Fuuka is being released from the hospital. We'll talk to her this evening. Come to the command room as soon as you get back."

"What's up?" asked Yukari.

"Fuuka's coming to the dorm tonight, we're going to meet in the command room." Junpei was excited to add another girl to the team while Yukari still didn't know what to think. That evening came and all of SEES was at the meeting. Minato noticed the color in Fuuka's face return so that was good.

Ikutsuki spoke first. "You're Fuuka Yamagishi, right."

"Y-Yes."

"Relax, there's no need to be nervous. Why don't you have a seat." Fuuka bows and sits back down but still just as nervous. "Everyone, you did an excellent job uncovering the truth, I also wanted to let you know the three girls have all regained consciousness."

Fuuka let out a sigh "What a relief."

"From what I understand, they each came to school around midnight and waited for the security guard to leave. They were attacked by Shadows near the gate, as the Dark Hour began... However, the facts became twisted because of rumors concerning a ghost story.

"I knew right from the beginning that it wasn't a ghost!" nodded Yukari to which Minato shook his head in disappointment.

"It's all my fault." the teal haired girl mumbled

"Are you kidding!? You were the victim!"

"But, I made so many people worry."

"Hey, don't think like that."

Mitsuru gets up and stood next to Fuuka. "We could have lost that fight if you weren't there. You saved our lives you should feel good about yourself. You have a special power that you can use to help others."

Fuuka looked up to her. "A special power?"

"We call it Persona you could be a tremendous help to us. Will you lend us your strength."

"Are you asking me to join you?" the red head nods "Mitsuru-senpai."

Yukari looked at the smaller girl and tried to add some gravity to this "You know, we're not trying to pressure you, so if you need some time to think about it?"

Fuuka shakes her head and got up. "I'll do it! I'll help you!"

"A-Are you sure!? If you join, you'll have to live here."

Fuuka sat back down "That's fine. I'd rather live here than at home anyway."

Mitsuru smile at her answer. "We really appreciate this. We'll have the school talk to your parents, to resolve any issues."

"Thank you!"

"Wait a minute. Aren't we dragging her into this a bit fast!" asked Yukari.

"Um, it's okay, really."

Ikutsuki cleared his trout and spoke "Now, then... Those special Shadows showed up again. We still don't know where they're coming from. But, Akihiko is right about one thing... Their appearances seem to coincide with the full moon. We'll take that into consideration from now on."

Junpei grinned "So, they're kinda like werewolves then, huh."

So did Akihiko "It's a big advantage for us to know when to expect them. Now, on the day of the fight, we'll be ready to get in the ring." Yukari sighed as Minato knew she still wasn't comfortable with Fuuka being here.

Minato arrives at the school gate when again Yukari meets him there. "Mornin, hey Minato-kun... What do you think about Fuuka?"

"She's cute."

Yukari sighed. "That's not what I meant."

"I think she's very helpful."

"You think so too, I mean yeah, her Persona ability is great n' all, but... Doesn't it kinda seem like she was forced into joining us?"

"No, she joined because she wants to know about her abilities and how to use it to help others."

"I hope she'll be okay?"

Minato and Yukari walked to the school gates when he turned back to her "By the way, how long would it take for you to like the idea of Fuuka joining us?"

Yukari looked at him with confusion "What."

"A day, week, month. How long should we wait before we let them join?"

"I'm just saying it feels like we forced her in."

"Would you rather wait two or three days before she came to us?"

"Yeah I think so." The two stood outside the class room and the conversion ended.

After school Minato went to the faculty office to drop off some papers then saw the student records, handing off the papers from student council he looked through the books. It was easy to find Fuuka's since only four people in the whole school had a Y at the start of they're names. That evening Minato returned with a box in his hands, and as always was greet by Junpei "S'up, dude."

"Hello, hey where are the girls?"

"They're getting Fuuka's room ready on the 3rd floor. But, no guys allowed... It's cool though I'm just glad she's coming, she'll be here tomorrow you know."

Minato went to the 3rd floor and knocked on rooms till Mitsuru opened one "Yes Arisato?"

"Is this going to be Fuuka's room?"

"Yes, Takeba and I are getting it ready for her, as you can see the girls room are on the 3rd floor so males are not permitted."

"I know, I just came by to ask if you could put this in her room for me?"

Mitsuru took the box and weighted it "What's in it."

"I heard Fuuka was in the photography club so I got her a new camera as a welcoming gift."

"That's very sweet of you." said Yukari with a smirk yet he ignored her and went back downstairs.


	3. Know the leader

chapter .3

Saturday evening Minato returned to the dorm after spending sometime at game panic and everyone of SEES was in the lounge. "Hi how was you're day?" asked the latest member.

"Hi Fuuka, you settling in well?"

"Yes, Um, since I'll be substituting for Mitsuru-senpai from now on... just tell me if you want to go to Tartarus. I'll do my best."

"Okay, so you want to get started tomorrow night, I can wait till you get a feel of the dorm."

"No thank you, I didn't being anything with me and I want to help as much as I can."

Minato nodded "Then we'll go tonight, that cool with everyone" The group responded with sighs of acknowledgment "Then it's settled." The fool went up stairs to prepare. The clock stroke midnight and SEES once again stood in Tartarus, Minato was deep in thought over what to do "Mitsuru-senpai can you stay with Fuuka and help her get a feel of the support role?"

The senior nodded "Yes that would be a good idea."

"Thanks, I'll take you on the next run I promise." Minato gave the others a thumbs up and they all went into the tower.

Several floors up the group was finishing another battle "There's one enemy left!" warned Fuuka telepathically.

Minato sheathed his sword and drew his evoker "I see it, Jack frost!" the persona appeared and froze the shadow in place so Junpei could shatter it.

"Not bad huh!"

"Good swing, come on we still got god knows how many floors to climb."

"Man with Fuuka's healing voice I can fight all night!"

"Just don't over do it." warned Akihiko.

Minato put his index and middle fingers to his earpiece "Fuuka how many floors to the next guardian."

"Just three more, if you tired you should come back!"

Minato looked over his team and saw they were all still going strong "It's just three more floors, when we get there we'll use the transporter to get back."

"Okay, be careful." Minato cut the line and motioned to keep moving. The fool grow to regret his decision, the next two floors were unforgiving to say the least, every shadow wanted them dead and they were almost out of medicine and magic. Yakari and Junpei were barely standing while Akihiko and Minato were breathing hard.

After climbing the stairs Minato put his hand on the wall to balance himself "One more, just one more." he kept telling himself.

His Thoughts were once again invaded by Fuuka "The guardian is on the next, but I think you should all stop for the night!"

Minato let out a long sign "Okay everyone let's find a mini transporter or we'll have to fight our way to the next staircase." Everyone slowly fallowed the leader as he sneaked passed several shadows.

Back in the lobby Fuuka watched the team fight they're way up the tower. All of them were great fighters, Yukari shot all her enemy's with accuracy and tore the apart with her persona's with magic, Junpei swung his sword slashed the shadows in his way, Akihiko pouched and shocked the shadows like a natural. But Fuuka found herself watching Minato the most, his swordplay was a fascinating sight, his swings were not as strong as Junpei's but they were more accurate and more focused on finding weak points. His power was also interesting as it became like a game to guess what persona he'd use next, yet Fuuka kept her mind on her duty to keep them alive. A flash of green light broke Fuuka's constitutional and she felt relief seeing everyone return to the ground floor, even though they looked ready to pass out.

On the way back to the dorm Mitsuru helped Akihiko walk, Junpei used his sword as a walking stick, and Yukari leaned on Minato for support. Fuuka walked behind everyone feeling useless, she was the smallest of the teens so no one could use her as support. Opening the door everyone lipped through the lounge and to the staircase.

"I hate stairs." muttered Minato.

"Amen!" breathed Yukari.

Junpei waddled to his room while Mitsuru dropped off Akihiko at his, Minato took Yukari to room and lead the archer on her bed. Fuuka stood in the hall not knowing what to do till she saw Mitsuru "You should get some rest, you did very well for your first time."

The girl felt relief wash over her "Oh, thank you senpai!"

"Goodnight Yamagishi." the upperclasswomen opened her room's door then closed it behind her.

Yukari's door opened and Minato stepped out into the hall. "Hello Minato-kun."

"Goodnight." Minato closed his eyes and fell down, Fuuka caught his upper body from hitting the ground. she tried to carry him downstairs but that proved to be impossible for her, if not take all night. With no other options Fuuka put her arms under minato's and dragged him to her room, the trial took only three or four minutes and Fuuka was thankful he was only a couple of feet taller then her. With almost nothing in the room Fuuka took off her school jacket, folded it and placed it under Minato's head, she grabbed a spare blanket from the closet and throw it over him.

Looking around the girl noticed a box on her desk with a note on it. -"Fuuka joining us is a lot to ask of you but we really thank you and don't ever think you're unwelcomed or that we don't appreciated you" In the box Fuuka found a camera, it was the latest model and very costly, she wondered how he paid for it then remembered that Junpei said money was easy to come by in Tartartus. There was another note attached to the camera -"P.S. save me a spot when photography club is accepting new members. Minato." The priestess put the gift on her deck and sat on her bed watching the boy sleep till she grow tired and did like wise.

The morning sun rose in the sky warming everything it touch, Minato woke up and looked around the bare room and thought it was his, he tried to get up but everything in his body screamed at him to stay down he remembered it was Sunday so he did. The fool was almost asleep again when he heard a soft moan. "Who's there?" he asked still feeling sleepy.

Fuuka woke up and pushed herself up the see Minato, she almost forgot what happen last night. "um, good morning Minato-kun."

"Why are you I my room?"

"Well, you passed out in the hall and I couldn't carry you to your room, so I took you into mine."

"Thank you Fuuka."

"Oh, thank you for the camera."

A minute of silence passed. "I can't stay here, can you help me up? My body doesn't want to move on it's own." Fuuka helped the fool up to his feet, out of her room, and to the stairs "I really hate stairs."

Fuuka shot him a confused look "Why."

"Let me take you into Tartarus sometime and you'll know why." now in his room Minato threw himself on his bed "Thanks again Fuuka."

"I'm, glad I could help." the turned to leave as Minato was again fast asleep.

read and review

peace


	4. Are you hungry

chapter .4

A couple of weeks had passed since Fuuka moved into the dorm of SEES, school was over and Minato got up to leave. His academics were average at best and his charm was unpolished to say the least, yet no one could make the argument that he wasn't a total badass. Minato walked down the hall bobbing his head to the music from his headphones, he was about go down the stairs till a short teal haired girl stood before him.

"Hello Minato-kun."

he took off his headphones to hear her better. "Hi Fuuka-chan what can I do for you."

"I was wondering if you were free this afternoon?"

Minato pondered for a minute "Sure I'm free."

"Actually it'd be nice if you were hungry too."

"You want to go somewhere?"

The girl waved her head "No, I made some food and I'd like it if you would taste it for me." Minato had a bad feeling about this and with his experiences it was a good idea to listen to it but he had to be nice to her and he didn't want to ruin the badass image he's made for himself and decided to do it.

On the Gekkoukan High School rooftop the two sat on a beach as Fuuka gave Minato a lunchbox.

"S-So... How does it taste? Well, it's probably late so you're probably not that hungry but please, just taste it." He opened the box and it looks unappetizing to put it mildly. "Now, I want your honest opinion." Minato tasted the food and used everyone of him face muscles to keep from gagging. "H-How is it?"

"Not bad for a beginner." he lied.

And it seemed to work as Fuuka looked somewhat relieved "R-Really? But, please let me know if there's anything I can improve on!" Minato wiped his mouth of the unknown subsistence he had ingested. "I'm sorry I made you taste test my cooking but, I know that you'll always be honest with me, I depend on you."

"Well you just started so don't worry you can only get better."

"Thank you. Well I'll see you back at the dorm."

"No need I'll walk with you." Minato got up and left with the girl as a blue card appeared before him "Priestess arcana." he muttered.

Minato sent most of the fallowing week in home economics with helping Bebe sew a beautiful kimono. It was Saturday and Minato was on the high school rooftop again waiting for his little female friend and the next meal she made for him. On time Fuuka came through the door with another lunchbox "I made lunch, would you mind trying some of it I think it'll taste better than last time at least, it can't be any worse, right?"

This time the food looked better than what she prepared last time and hope welled up in Minato's heart, as he was about to take the first bite a cat was on the roof meowing at them both.

"Oh, a kitty cat, Aw, he's so cute. he looks hungry, doesn't he? Here, kitty kitty. maybe I should give him some food. What do you think, Minato-kun?

"Sure." was his only word.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Fuuka looked happy as she fed the cat, after it smelled the food it hissed and ran away. "Wh-What happened, Wait was it the food."

Fuuka tasted some of the food she prepared and almost spit it out immediately. "Ew this tastes terrible!" the girl grown slightly. Hmm... I must've left it out too long. Sorry Minato-kun please don't eat any of this I don't want you to get sick."

Fuuka seemed discouraged and Minato had to say something. "Well, now you know you have to watch it next time."

Fuuka let out a long sigh "I'm so disappointed, I just wanted to help everyone even outside of battle and there aren't many chances to eat homemade food when you live in the dorm, so I thought it would be nice to make lunch for everyone."

Minato stood up and rubbed her arm "That's a nice gesture Fuuka."

"I need to get better at cooking and maybe with your help Minato-kun, I can."

"Sure you keep making the food and I'll keep eating it."

"It's kind of hard for me to say this after all that's happened, but I'm happy your willing to taste my food again."

"Anyway I can help, come on let's go home." Minato closed the lunch box and took Fuuka back to their dorm.

Read and Reveiw

Peace.


	5. Positive thinking

Chapter .5

"Finally" Minato yelled in his mind as the last bell of the day rang, the fool never did like Mondays. Leaving class and heading out of the school he caught sight of his teal haired friend "Hey Fuuka wait up."

The priestess stopped and turned to meet her friend "Hello Minato-kun."

"You want to do something today?"

Fuuka seemed to cheer up at his question "Sure, I actually wanted to talk to you." the girl lead to way to Iwatodai strip mall and talked to her about his favorite foods.

"I like a lot of thing so I'm not very pick, but I guess I like anything with beef in it. Why all these questions?"

Fuuka seemed to fidget a bit "Remember when I told you that I needed to get better at cooking, well I've been cooking a lot since then and that's why. I wanted to know what your favorite food is, so I could make it for you. But everything I make still tastes terrible."

"It can't all taste terrible I'm sure you've made something that's good."

"Well everything I make tastes like the food I made last time, oh that's right you didn't get to try any of it, well I guess that was for the best." Fuuka smiled wryly

"The fact that you're trying is what's important, I believe in you."

Fuuka looked up to Minato and smiled bashfully "Thank you, no one's ever said anything like that to me."

"Why's that?"

"I'm not really a positive thinker I always picture the worst happening, so I'm really thankful to be a member of SEES. Everyone's been so encouraging." Fuuka seemed to think about something the looked back to the fool "Especially you Minato-kun, that's why I want to show you my gratitude."

"So that's why you want get better at cooking."

"Maybe I should watch one of those cooking shows on TV, then again they're probably too advanced for me."

"Then why not buy and read a cookbook those are always a good idea to start."

"But, there probably aren't any in the library."

"Want to check out that bookstore?" Minato pointed to bookworm.

"I could, but I don't really like going to the bookstore."

"Why not?"

"It's not a big deal, really."

Minato crossed his arms "If you say so, say you doing anything this Saturday."

"No, you want to hang out with me somewhere?"

"Yeah want do you say."

"Sure." The pair walked around the strip mall for a while before returning to the dorm.

From Tuesday through Friday Minato played with Maiko, Saturday came and he met with Fuuka in the hallway and were out. At the Paulownia Mall shopping with Fuuka was not a total crashing bore as he thought.

"I apologize for taking so long, I had to go to the pharmacy to buy some special spices." Minato notice a small sign from the girl. "I don't know why, though. Even if I use them, I doubt they'll make any difference."

"You okay, you look down today."

"I'm sorry you came all the way here."

"It was no trouble I invited you here remember."

Fuuka let out a another small sign "To be honest, my cooking still doesn't taste very good it's not the way I make it, it's just..."

"Come on let's sit down." Minato motioned to the beach "Tell me what's bothering you."

Sitting down Fuuka started to talk "When I'm cooking I think to myself this isn't going to taste good, I just wish I was good at something."

"I'm sure there's something what you like doing."

"Hm Let's see, well I'm pretty good with mechanical devices."

"You mean like computers and stuff?"

"No, more on the lines of audio equipment, my dad would repair speakers and head phones, I used to love watching him work when I was little that's probably why I'm so good with mechanical devices."

"See you have something, I doubt the others have any experiences with electronics."

"But, I don't think those skills are enough to repay everyone for what they've done for me and even if they were the Kirijo Group could always provide us with anything we need for battle-"

Minato put his finger on her lips. "Stop right there, see not everything has to deal with battle you could make things that everyone can enjoy in they're spare time."

"Thank you but I'm kind of embarrassed about it all."

"Why's that?"

"It's not a very feminine hobby."

"So, that's one of the reasons I like you, you don't try to act like the other girls you only act like yourself."

"Thank you Minato-kun." Fuuka reached over and hugged him. "You always seem to be the one I tell my troubles to Minato-kun and yet you're always so understanding you help me to think positively."

Minato put his arms around Fuuka and held her. "Anyway I can help just tell me."

"You're really supportive." The pair held each other for a few second till they let go. "Sorry I made you wait so long, let's go home." Minato stood up and carried Fuuka's bags back to the dorm.

Read & Review.

Peace.


	6. Love is a dangerous weapon

Chapter .6

The next full moon operation was underway, everyone is in the dorm meeting room. Fuuka has summoned Lucia and is using her to scan for Shadows.

Any luck, Fuuka?" asked Akihiko.

Fuuka spoke to everyone telepathically. "Just a moment I found it I sense a strong presence."

Junpei could almost jump for joy. "Hey, we were right!"

"Or so it would seem." answered Ikustuki.

"It's located in Iwatodai inside a building on Shirakawa Boulevard."

"Hmm, Shirakawa Boulevard... They've been finding The Lost in pairs lately now I understand why."

Mitsuru contemplated the thought "In pairs... Oh, I get it."

Lucia disappears freeing Fuuka "Why, what's on Shirakawa Boulevard? I'm not familiar with that area."

Yukari turned pale "I've heard about it, but..."

Junpei gave his smug grin. "That's where all THOSE hotels are. That explains a lot! You've heard about 'em, right Fuuka? Where people go to... you know."

Fuuka started blush and Minato stepped in "Why would she know anything about it, Junpei."

"Wow, why so quick to defend her Minato you hiding something?"

"Keep talking and we'll have a man down before we even leave the dorm."

"I don't know about this, maybe I shouldn't go." Yukari suggested.

Junpei quickly recovered and found a new target "You're just like a little kid, Yuka-tan."

"Wh-Whatever. Fine. Let's go. But this time, I want a piece of the action so who's gonna take the lead."

Mitsuru being the voice of reason "I don't see any reason to change leaders now. And Yamagishi, I want you to handle support during the operation."

"I'll do my best!"

Akihiko turned to the fool "Alright Minato you decide on the rest of the team, let's do this."

Minato wasted no time "Yukari, Akihiko-senpai, and Mitsuru-senpai."

"Hey why am I being left out!" whined Junpei.

"Because I need people who can focus!"

In one of the hotels that littered Shirakawa Boulevard SEES charged through the building and headed for the main room and found the arcana Shadow "This the boss, HA, It's more normal looking then I thought." bragged Yukari.

Minato drew his sword in one hand and evoker in the other. "Don't let you're guard down, looks can be surprising!" The fool fired first and summoned his persona "Agilao, pyro jack!" The jack-o-lantern shot a fireball blasting at the shadow, Akihiko's persona lowered it's deference as Yukari and Mitsuru used garula and bufula to take advantage of the weakened shadow. The monster used prophecy of ruin to scare the persona-users, Yukari and Akihiko became frightened while Minato and Mitsuru remained unaffected. The swordsmen and fencer grabbed they're evokers and called out to they're other selfs.

"Sarasvati!" yelled Minato.

"Penthesilea!" shouted Mitsuru. Two women personas appeared, one in armor welding two swords and the other wore a green dress and was played an instrument. The pair combined bufula magic and knocked down the shadow with a giant ball of ice "The enemy's down let's finish this!"

"Let's go all out!" Everyone charged in and beat the shadow into nothing.

The fight was over and Fuuka called the team through they're minds. "Good job! You succeeded once again. I'll be waiting outside for you."

Minato tried to leave through the door yet won't budge. A strong force seems to be holding it shut. "Damn it. This thing won't open!" The fool kept pulling on the handle till Fuuka spoke to him again.

"I still sense a Shadow in that room! It's not the same one you defeated! But... Where is it hiding?"

"Everyone fan out and search everything!" SEES looked around till Yukari turned to examines a large mirror on the wall.

"Hm? Is it just me, or is there something strange about this mirror?"

The group huddled around it then a flash shot out of it.

Minato opened his eyes to realize where he was. He was sitting on a bed, his head was feeling foggy. Minato heard the shower running in the bathroom, he tried to stand up when a hand grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?" asked a voice. The fool turned to the hand and was at a loss for words, Fuuka was in the bed with him, she used one arm to hold him while the other held the sheets up to cover her body, dark thoughts entered Minato's head but he shook them out.

"Where are we, I think I was doing something important."

Fuuka chucked lightly "You were doing something, me remember?"

Minato grew pale by her words, he shook her hand loose and shot up. "No I was doing something, fighting something, AHHH!" The fool held his head as a strange voice rang inside it.

"I am the voice of your inner self... Enjoy the moment... That which cannot be felt is merely a dream... The present is all we have."

"Shut up."

"The future is but a fantasy, memory a fabrication... Let your desire free you from your shackles... Such is my wish..."

"I said quiet, your not helping!"

"Pleasure is what you truly want. You stand before the doorway to bliss. You cannot deny you instincts... Embrace your desire."

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" A flash of light engulfed the room and Minato was breathing hard. He turned back to the bed and Fuuka was gone, it looked undisturbed. A door behind him opened, Minato grabbed his sword ready to draw it then relaxed some when it was Yukari stepping out.

"Uh... What was I?" Yukari realizes she is wearing next to nothing in front of Minato. The girl screamed and run up to slap him, yet blue hair caught her hand before it connected.

"Get back in there and get dressed." Yukari did as ordered and returned to the bathroom.

"Oh, I can finally reach you! Can you two hear me?"

Minato jumped at hearing her voice "I hear you Fuuka."

"I'm sorry I couldn't contact you sooner. The Shadow was interfering with your thoughts and you all got separated."

"Where is it?"

"The enemy is still in the same room. Please regroup and hurry there. Did you hear that, Yukari?"

"Uh, sorry... Yeah I heard you." she stuttered

"Um... Did something happen?"

"No! Nothing!" Yukari came out of the bathroom in her normal clothes. "Come on! Let's go!" Just as they got to the door Yukari turned back to Minato. "If you tell anyone, I won't ever speak to you again."

"You say it like it would be a punishment." He thought.

After regrouping with the seniors and breaking several mirrors, SEES made it back the top floor and faced the second shadow of the night.

Yukari grabbed an arrow and readied to shoot it. "So this is the punk, I'll teach you not to mess with a girls heart!"

Minato drew his blade as well. "Hope you're ready to die tonight!" The shadow fired an arrow and struck Minato inflicting him with charm. The fool swung at his friends knocking out Akihiko and broke Yukari's bow, Mitsuru held up her sword to block the mad man.

"Arisato wake up!" Minato kneed her in the stomach and turned to hit her in the head with his elbow. Minato twirled the sword around to finish her then dropped it to hold his head.

Fuuka reached into Minato's mind to stop him "Minato-kun please wake up, stop attacking everyone!"

The fool thought back to a few minutes and seeing Fuuka in bed, then to all the times he hung out with her, then to just Fuuka. The charm broke freeing Minato, he turned to the shadow with hate in his eyes, he threw a revival bead at Akihiko and raised his sword while running at it. "I'll kill you!" The fool jumped and stabbed his blade into the heart shaped shadow, hanging from his weapon Minato punch the shadow putting his fist through it's glass, he grabbed the sides of the glass ripping it open to make to hole bigger as pink goo flowed out of the wound. Yukari used Io's wind magic to help speed up the flow, in a few seconds the shadow was bled to death and vanished.

After the party defeated the Lovers Shadow. They went back outside, where Fuuka was waiting for them. "I'm glad you're all safe. Huh!" The girl gasped at the sight, Minato's hand was cut up and bleeding, Mitsuru rolled up his sleeve to see that his whole arm was cut up with shards of glass in most of the cuts.

SEES rushed back to the dorm, Yukari grabbed a first-aid kit and handed Mitsuru whatever she asked for while Fuuka scanned to find all of the shards, they didn't dare use dia spells as that would only close the wounds with the pieces of glass still inside causing more harm then good.

Junpei scuffed. "So he gets to be the big hero again, huh."

"What are you talking about?" asked Akihiko.

"Look at him, Minato's strong, he's got friends, and now he's got three women swarming him."

"Think of the price he payed, his arm is cut up with glass and who knows what damage it's done." Junpei got up and left, Akihiko finished his snack and left as well.

An hour later Fuuka confirmed that all of the glass was out, they bandaged his arm and warped up his whole hand. "Thank you everyone." he said.

Yukari picked up and put away the kit "Just don't do that again, okay?"

"You know I can't promise that."

"Then all we ask is that you try to not be so reckless." Mitsuru left with Yukari right behind her. Fuuka got up to leave as well but was stopped by Minato.

"Thanks for your help."

"I did what I could."

Minato watched as she left and smiled. "You did more then that, you made me see that I'm falling for you." he said to no one.

Read & Review.

Peace.


	7. You're the reason I fight

Chapter .7

The fallowing day Minato arose from his sleep still very tired. Get dressed proved to be a challenge with only one hand that still worked but did never the less. As usual Minato waited for Fuuka on the school roof this time with his own lunch. The smaller girl open the door and found her friend "Sorry for the wait."

"It's okay, your on time really." Minato motioned for her to sit next him.

Fuuka unwrapped her food and noticed him struggling with his. "Here let me do it." The girl opened the box with no problem, handing it to Minato she just stared at his hand.

"You okay Fuuka?"

Fuuka turned red then looked at him "Is you hand going to be okay, I mean will it heal?"

"It was just some cuts and it was treated almost right away, so I'll be fine." Fuuka wanted to believe him but there was the chance it'll never get better, she wanted to think positively like he told her, but it was still hard to do. "Can I tell you a secret?"

Fuuka turned back to him "O-okay."

The blue haired boy blow out some air then spoke. "Last night, when I was charmed." He paused to find the right words "I was able to slap out of it, because of you."

"But didn't really do anything."

"I thought about you and the times we hung out, it was those thoughts that freed me. Thank you Fuuka."

"Oh, your, your welcome." The two sat together in silence of each other company, as nothing needed to be said.

Back at the dorm Minato opened the door for Fuuka and were greeted by Yukari.

"Oh, hey you two. Sorry, I need to talk to Fuuka"

"About what?" asked minato.

"Oh, um, there's something I have to clear up."

Fuuka fallowed her then looked back to Minato "Everyone must be tired after the mission, please get a good night's rest."

As the girls left Minato took a seat in the lounge and took out the psp that Junpei gave him a few mouths back. He still couldn't use both hands but only need one the read stuff online with it.

The next few day after the blow out between Yukari and Mitsuru the party is gathered around the table in the lounge. An awkward silence filled the room till Fuuka tried to break the ice. "Um... Y-You know, it's almost summer break. Do you have any plans?"

Junpei took the shot to put in his two scene. "I wish I could go to the beach. Hot sand, cool breeze, Babes in bikinis, Man, it sure would be nice! Somewhere in the south, where the water is crystal clear! But first, we have exams to worry about... Ugh, what a drag."

"Now, now. You'll be fine. But yeah, I'd love to go somewhere famous for its beautiful beaches, like Okinawa."

Ikutsuki enter the dorm. "Well, it's not Okinawa, but how about Yakushima?"

"Mr. Chairman... I didn't realize you were here." greeted Mitsuru.

"I happened to be in the area, so I thought I'd drop by and tell you my schedule for next week. Mitsuru, your father will be vacationing in Yakushima during the break."

The red head looked surprised "He will?"

"You'll all have some time off after exams, right? Why don't you go and pay him a surprise visit?"

Junpei jumped for joy "Seriously!? We're gonna go on a trip!? YES! Beach babes, here I come!"

Yukari sighed "Uh,Men."

"How about it, Mitsuru?"

"But... my father is a busy man; I don't want to ruin his vacation."

"Haha, don't worry... No father would be upset with a daughter who came all that way to see him. You've all done a great job. You deserve to relax for a while. We already know when the next operation will be, so it should be fine."

"Alright. I guess everyone needs a break now and then. Let's do it."

"Woohoo!" cheered Junpei.

Akihiko pondered about the trip. "Hmm, the beach... I should design a special training regimen."

Everyone was getting excited about the trip.

A week later Minato, Yukari, and Junpei were sitting at their desks after exams till the bell rang, Junpei stands up throwing his hands up.

"I'm done, baaaby! The dark days of testing are finally over! The sun is shinin' bright!"

Yukari gets up. "So, how'd you do?"

"Hey, check it out! I aced P.E.!"

"Well, that pretty much answers the question."

"Psh, a real man doesn't dwell on the past... I'm thinking ahead to Yakushima!"

"Oh yeah, that's coming up soon, isn't it?" Yukari turns to Minato. "Are ya ready?"

"Yup ready to go, what about you."

"I guess I should be more enthusiastic, huh? Hey, I don't have practice today, so do you wanna do something?"

Junpei jumped at the chance "Sounds good! Where we goin'? If you need to buy a swimsuit, I'd be happy to help!"

"As if. Alright, gimme a sec. I'm gonna go grab my stuff from the locker room. Oh, I'll invite Fuuka too." Minato's expression loosened at the mention of her name.

"Hey" Junpei called to get his attenuation "I know I've been kind of a dick lately... but we're still cool, right?"

Minato waved it off. "Don't worry about it."

"Thanks dude, Anyway that's all history... It's you and me now, bro. Alright, let's get going."

Minato, Yukari, Junpei, Fuuka, and Akihiko walk outside. "Woohoooooo! Freedom at last! What should I do now!?" cheered Junpei.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll think of something." said Fuuka.

"Hell yeah, I will! ...Hey, what're you doing here, Akihiko-san?"

"Ikutsuki-san called me. I think he wants to talk about a new candidate."

Yukari shot in. "Does that mean another person is going to join?"

"Maybe."

"Fuuka!" everyone turned to see Natsuki running up to them.

"What's wrong, Natsuki-chan?"

"Do you think you can stay after school with me for a mandatory study session? There's, like, no one- Oh, you're going back to your "home" home today, huh? Okay, then never mind."

She starts back towards the school till Fuuka ran after her. "Hey, wait. It's alright. Let's go. Sorry, I'll see you all later back at the dorm."

"Hey wait up" Minato chased after the two back to the school "I think I'll go with you two as well" The three turned back to the school and when inside.

That evening Minato and Fuuka returned to the dorm and were greet by the rest of the team.

"Finally, some time off. Yakushima, here we come! I can't wait for Monday! And then, one week of school 'til summer break! Frickin' awesome, dude!" said Junpei.

"Aren't you getting a little carried away? I mean, the trip is only for a few days, and we'll still have to fight Shadows over summer break. In other words, we can't afford to stop training in Tartarus." said Yukari.

"I know, I know! But, my energy level is so high during summer, no one can stop me! Anyway, tomorrow I'm gonna start packing, so if we're going to Tartarus, then let's do it today."

"Sorry Junpei we can't go till my hand fixed."

And how long is that going to take?"

Minato looked down at his hand, his arm was okay, but his hand was still in bandages "We'll go after the trip."

"Cool."

On the second floor Minato and Fuuka were looking over his hand and re-bandaging it over what hasn't fully healed yet. "Thank you for this Fuuka."

"I'm glad I can help you."

When it was over Minato tried to mover his fingers, it still hurt but like last week at least now he could use his hand a little. "What can I do for you."

Fuuka looked at him "Oh, nothing I don't need anything."

"Oh really?" The fool stood up and kissed her on the cheek "Good night, my priestess." As Minato walked away Fuuka held the side of her face, it felt like it was on fire.

Read & Review.

Peace.


	8. On the beach

Chapter .8

The ferry to Yakushima arrived and SEES departed. The party enters the mansion of Mitsuru's family.

"Wow." gasps Fuuka.

Junpei looks around "It's like we're in an episode of Lifestyles of the Rich and Fabulous!"

A couple of maids approach the teens. "Welcome back, Milady." "And you must be her schoolmates, correct? Welcome to the Kirijo vacation home. Please follow me."

"Um, is this the right place?" asked Yukari.

Junpei' s jaw almost drop. "Dude, real-life maids."

Fuuka tapped Minato's side "I knew she was from an important family, but this definitely confirms it."

"Looks like it."

The party begins following the maids till an older man walks in from the other  
direction he begins to walk by them then stops next to Mitsuru.

"It's good to see you."

He takes a brief glance at Mitsuru before leaving.

"Was that her father?" asked Fuuka.

"Dude, talk about scary! He's not gonna make us walk the plank, is he?"

Akihiko rolls his eyes. "Don't be stupid Junpei"

Mitsuru chuckles. "We won't be here long, but make yourself at home."

Junpei jumped at the chance. "Sweet! This is gonna rock! Hey, wanna go to the beach? It's right there. Dude, this place rules! Come on, let's go!"

Yukari seemed surprised. "What, already? I mean, sure, but let me get changed first!"

"Then, I'll see ya there. I'm not gonna waste a single minute!"

Later on Minato and Akihiko fallowed Junpei to the beach.

"Ahh Got my sandals on, Givin' my feet a chance to breathe, Yup! Summer's here!"

Akihiko sighed. "Darn, there's nothing out there I can use as a marker. Too bad I was hoping for a good swim."

"You must be joking... We come all the way to the beach and you're gonna train?"

"What's wrong with that? You got a better idea?"

"Damn right, I do! It's summertime at the beach! I've got the perfect activity!"

[He moves over to greet Yukari as she arrives.

"What?"

"Say hello to contestant No. 1, Yukari Takeba! As you can see, she's chosen a bold design-quite unexpected! It takes a lot of confidence to pull off a swimsuit like that!"

Yukari looks at him and he plays innocent till Fuuka arrives.

"Is that umbrella taken?"

"Next up is Contestant No. 2, Fuuka Yamagishi! ...Wow, Fuuka, I had no idea you were so... I mean, you should wear a swimsuit more often!"

"Huh?" she gasped and hid behind Yukari.

"Oh come on, there's nothing to be embarrassed about! Heheh." Minato raised his fist and slammed down on Junpei's skull. "Ow, what?" Minato gave a look that said 'say another word and I'll end you.'

Mitsuru arrives and looks around. "Hm? Is something wrong?" The other females huddled around her.

"Wow Mitsuru-senpai, you're beautiful." said Fuuka.

"Yeah, your skin is flawless! Did you already put on sunscreen?" asked Yukari.

"N-No, not yet."

Junpei walks back over to Minato. "So... Which one's your type?"

The fool wasted no time to answer. "Fuuka."

"Oh, reeeally? Very interesting. Man, this is great! I'm in heaven!" Minato watched the girls talk. Yukari was cool and at one point he thought about going after her, while Mitsuru looked like the image of a perfect woman. Still, he set his sights on the shorter one of the three, she had everything he liked in girl, sweet, quiet, and didn't change just because everyone else was. "How 'bout a swim!? Buh buh buh bump ba baaa! Charge!"

Junpei and Akihiko walk out into the water. Minato began to follow them, but  
stopped and looked around with a feeling of uneasiness as if someone is watching him. He shook it off and chased after the others.


	9. Summer time lovin

Chapter .9

8/8/09

Yukari, Minato, and Fuuka enter the command room to see a familiar dog.

"Koro-chan!?" gasped Fuuka.

They all run over to the table, where Koromaru, Mitsuru, and Akihiko are standing with Koromaru who had a weird collar on him.

"Are you okay!? Where'd you get this collar?"

"That collar is designed to help control his Persona. In other words, it's an Evoker for dogs." Mitsuru explained.

Yukari was surprised. "Wait does that mean he'll be going into battle?"

"It was a surprise for me as well. But according to the tests, it's quite possible. In fact, it was the Chairman's suggestion. We'll be looking after him here in the dorm."

"Is that okay with you, Koro-chan?" asked Fuuka.

Koromaru barked.

Aigis translates "He says I'll return the favor."

"Hey, make yourself at home... The more the merrier, right? Who cares if you're a dog? Alright, I'll take him for a walk. It's summer break after all!" said Junpei.

"Yes, it is. Enjoy your vacation while you can; summer classes start next week. I'll see to it that you graduate." said Mitsuru.

"H-Hey... Good one, Senpai. You almost had me there."

"Oh, it's no joke. We'll be taking intensive courses. I've already applied for all of us. I know how difficult it's been balancing school and our late night excursions. You haven't had much time to study. I apologize for that. That's why the Chairman agrees that this is a good idea. ...I thought I told Takeba and Yamagishi."

"Are you serious!? This is the first I've heard of it!" the other girls seemed to look anywhere but at him. "This sucks. Don't you think?"

Minato shook his head grinning. "It's not so bad."

Fuuka tried to brighten the mood. "W-Well, it's only for a few weeks, so let's make the most of it."

Summer school came and some students returned to class. Mr. Edogawa taut most of the classes, not a lot of students were interested but Minato listened to every word as it was on the origins of his wild card. The day after summer school Minato watched TV in his room till his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Minato-kun, it's me Fuuka."

"Hey Fuuka want's up?"

"The summer festival is taking place at the naganaki shrine today, so I was wondering-"

"I'll go with you."

"Oh, I'm so happy to hear that." A little later at the shrine Minato walked Fuuka to the festival, Minato wore his reguler chothes but Fuuka wore a blue yukata with sunflowers on it. "I'm glad there are other people wearing yukatas." fuuka turned to Minato. "Um, I don't stand out too much do I? I usually don't wear this kind of clothing, so I'm feeling a little uncomfortable."

Minato just smiled to her "Don't worry about it, you like great."

Fuuka blushed at the compliment "Really, thank you." walking a little bit Fuuka spoke up again "You know, wearing this has made me think."

"About?"

"Yukata are so light and airy, they're perfect for the humid summers we have here in Japan." Minato pondered the thought. "In fact, sumo wrestlers wear yukatas all summer long."

"I didn't know that."

"Oh, sorry I guess that's not really what people talk about at a festival, huh?"

"Fuuka." Minato put his hand on her shoulder "It's a festival, what do people not talk about at them."

The two passed the time by playings games till Fuuka looked a Minato's watch "Oh it's time for dinner, let's get something to eat at one of the food stalls." The priestess walked to one of the stands to order. "Excuse me, may I please have an order of takoyaki."

"You sure can." The stand woman wrapped up the food and gave it to Fuuka. "Here you go, one order of takoyaki, I throw in an extra one. I hope you and your boyfriend enjoy it!"

"Um, thank you." Fuuka took the food and showed it to Minato. "She gave us an extra piece of takoyaki, let's eat Minato-kun."

As they ate Minato thought about what the woman said. "Well, at least Fuuka's letting people call me her boyfriend so, that's a start." pulling him back to reality he saw Fuuka having trouble eating. "You alright, what's wrong."

She waved it off. "It's a little too hot to eat right now, but I just can't help myself. It's tastes sooo good."

"Yeah it's like the stuff at octopia doesn't it."

Fuuka looked to the woman then back to Minato. "Do you think she's the same person? maybe they're twins."

"Maybe."

They threw away they're trash then walked around looking at the different shops. "Oh look, masks." pointed Fuuka. Minato being the wild card was no stranger to masks, to everybody he met he wore a different face all for his social links to get stronger, he was they're friend but none of them knew the REAL Minato. Fuuka was the only one he didn't have to ware a mask to befriend, in fact she was the only one he could be himself around. "Minato-kun, are you okay?"

"Wha, yeah I just spaced out that's all."

Fuuka frowned a bit. "Are you bored?"

"No, no it's just the masks made me think of something."

"Hey you two! would you like to play lucky draw? all you do is pick a ball, it's easy and everyone's a winner!"

Fuuka cheered up a bit. "Lucky draw, huh. let's give it a try!"

"You go first Fuuka."

"But I'm not very lucky, so you should do it Minato-kun."

The fool switched his persona to fortuna to better his chances then put his hand in and grabbed from the top then showed to the man. "now let's see what you- You won how is that poss-I mean congratulations!" the man handed Minato a telescope and they left.

"You won a prize? that's amazing Minato-kun."

"It was just luck, and it's easy to get lucky when you have fortune persona."

"You cheated!?"

"No, more like tipped the odds in my favor. Besides you can tell that game was rigged by how he acted."

Fuuka looked up at the sky and saw how dark it was getting. "We've been here for quite some time, we should probably get going."

Minato dared his himself and put his arm around Fuuka and held her close. "So, you had fun today."

"Yes, this is the first time we've had a chance to spent time together like this. So, thank you." Fuuka raised her arm and put around Minato "I had a lot of fun." The two walked back to the dorm feeling much closer then when the day started.


	10. Thunder shadow

Chapter .10

Four days after summer vacation ended Minato was walking to school when he heard Fuuka calling to him. "Good morning!"

"Hey gorgeous, how do ya feel?"

"There's a full moon tonight. I'm getting worried because it's so soon after summer vacation."

Minato patted her back gently "We'll be fine, we've got two new team mates so let's just go in and blast it like always."

Fuuka smiled as he pulled her closer to himself. "You're very strong Minato-kun."

"I have to be." Ever though he was smiling he was dead serious.

That night everyone except Junpei and Ken is in the meeting room. Fuuka summoned Lucia to find the next shadow.

Ikutsuki stepped in. "Tonight marks the 6th full moon. Do you detect a Shadow?"

Fuuka spoke telepathically. "Yes. It's near Paulownia Mall I think."

"You think?" asked Mitsuru.

"For some reason, I can't quite pinpoint its location. But, I'm trying to narrow it down."

Akihiko was intrigued "Is that its power?"

"I don't know."

Shinjiro grunted. "We have enough to go on."

Ken runs in.

"Did you find Iori?"

"I can't find him anywhere. His backpack isn't here, so I don't think he's been home yet."

"That idiot... He knows tonight's the night!" Yukari wined

Fuuka's telepathy continue to scan but found very little more. "I don't sense him anywhere nearby. Should I take more time to look for him, just in case?"

"No, it's okay. You're all young; sometimes you just get in one of those moods. Anyway, we should focus on the task at hand." said Ikutsuki.

"Let's go waste that shadow, if Junpei's not here to fight then oh well, be on time next time." Everyone agreed with the fool and headed out, except Shinjiro who stopsMinato on his way out.

"Wait... Did he say anything earlier?"

"Not that I remember. why?"

"Alright." They walked out with everyone to the Paulownia Mall.

At the mall Fuuka summoned Lucia to find the monster. "Detect anything?" asked Mitsuru.

"Only a faint presence. It seems so close, but why!?"

Alright, let's split up and search for it. There's no time to lose; hurry!"

"Wait! Please, give me a moment! This is my responsibility!" Fuuka seemed to concentrate intently "Tell me, Lucia... What is this thing that deceives me? Hear the wind's answer in your ear... Touch the earth's answer with your fingertips... Taste the water's answer on your lips." Minato watched her with faith knowing how much stronger she's gotten. "Right beneath our feet... Some kind of webbing?"

"Perhaps it has something to do with the old power cables underground. They were just left there when the island's construction was completed." pointed Aigis.

Mitsuru was curious "Power cables?"

"Yes, they run underground in many directions, like a web."

And they're interfering with her ability?

Minato took a set on a beach waiting for some plan of attack. A minute later he noticed Fuuka having trouble scan, he got up and stood closer the the glass sphere. "You need some help Fuuka?"

"No, I can do this, thank you though." Minato saw that he was the only one to hear that. "I found it. It's close by in this mall!"

"Where is it?"

"It's inside a small chamber underground. It's rectangular, so I assume it's man-made."

"Escapade, it's in the club!"

"Great nicely done Fuuka. Everyone to the club escapade."

"What are you talking about?" asked Yukari.

"Fuuka found the target let's get it."

Mitsuru nodded. "Good job, Yamagishi. Alright, we'll make our move!"

Minato picked the seniors and entered the club. They found a large Shadow drawing energy from the cables crossing the floor.

"That's the source! It's connected to all those cables so be careful you don't get shocked!"

"I will Fuuka, now sit back and watched the slaughtering."

The shadow started charging energy and had a bright blue glow on it.

"The Shadow has a lot of electricity charged up. Please be careful!"

SEES called they're persona's and hammered on the shadow Minato got a bad feeling and switched his persona to Kingu.

The Shadow unleashed a strong electric attack, Minato and Akihiko were able to shack it off but Mitsuru and Shinjiro weren't so lucky.

"It has to charge up before using that one attack. Please be careful whenever you see the enemy charging!"

"Will do, Akihiko and I will fight this thing, Mitursu and Shinj cut some wires try to weaken this thing."

The battle raged on but when the shadow started losing wires SEES didn't need they're persona's to beat senseless.

"Congratulations. I no longer sense its presence. Also I think I've found Junpei. He's back at the dorm, but something seems Chairman's there too, so he should be okay. But, let's hurry back just in case." The leader nodded to everyone and they were off.


	11. Rice balls

Chapter .11

A week after the moon shadow fight thing were going back to the way they were, apart from Junpei. Minato was on the roof again meeting with Fuuka and next food serving. "Um, I want you to try something for me, Minato-kun don't worry. It won't be like before you'll be able to eat it this time."

"Didn't I say the same thing last time?"

Well this time I truly mean it. Here it is!" The girl hand him a rice ball. "Please try it." Minato took the rice ball and took a bite, the thing was edible delicious in fact. "W-Well, h-how does it taste?"

"It's good, you did a great job." He said between bites.

"Really? I'm so glad to hear that. Thank you!"

Minato finished the Fuuka's snack and actually wanted more. "How did you make this?"

"I made it today in home economics class. Learning how to make a rice ball in a high school sounds strange, doesn't it?"

"No, there's people who've gone there whole lives and never learned to cook."

"Do you remember when I told you that I had to get better at cooking?"

"Yeah."

"Well, since then, I've been practicing making rice balls every single day. They're simple to make, but perfecting their taste is quite difficult. Everyone in home economics class kept telling me how good my rice balls tasted today."

"See, you're getting better."

"I wanted to show you my appreciation for all your help, So I brought you one. You've taught me so much, Minato-kun. Thank you for everything"

"I didn't teach you anything it was all you Fuuka."

"No, that's not true. You taught me something very important."

Now the fool was confused "What did I teach you?"

Fuuka just smiled "I said this before, but when I'm with you, Minato-kun, I think more positively and I want to make people happy. That's probably why I did such a good job on that rice ball. I concentrated on who was going to eat it."

"Oh, um, no, I don't mean. Oh my look how late it is, I'm sorry for talking so long."

"Don't be let's do this again tomorrow."

"I'd like that." The two got up and left.

The next day on the school roof. "I want to make something other than just rice balls." said Fuuka in turning to Minato. "I don't mean to bother you, but would you mind helping me for just a little while longer, Minato-kun?"

"As long as you need malady."

The priestess turned red then looked away Thank you, I started cooking because I wanted to thank everyone for what they've done for me. But, I need to know how to make more than just rice balls, I need to learn new recipes."

"Why are you so gun-ho on this?"

"I just want to thank everyone for helping me find my place in the world, I want to be as helpful outside of battle as I am during it. That's all I'm trying to do."

"I think you might be over doing it a bit."

"Am I? Sorry, I guess I'm the only one who can answer that."

Minato moved closer and rubbed her back "I do any and everything I can to help."

Fuuka leaned on Minato resting her head on his chest. "Thank you. Minato."


	12. Stealing books and the sun

Chapter .12

The next day was Sunday. Minato was almost out his door when his phone hang. "Hello Minato it's Fuuka, I wanted to know if you're free and wanted to go out with me today."

"I, have something to do today actually."

"Oh, well sorry to bother you."

Fuuka sounded disappointing, yet Minato had to go the the shrine today. "Fuuka wait, I have to go to the shrine today you want to go too."

"Uh, okay I'll meet you outside."

At the shrine Fuuka fallowed Minato up the stairs.

"What are we doing here?"

Passing the park the two found a man on a beach. "Hello Akinari."

"Hello again Minato-kun." The man coughed loudly. "Who's this?"

"This is Fuuka, Fuuka this is Akinari."

The two joined the man on the beach and talked.

"Hey, how do you feel about a pink alligator?" he asked.

"Hey, that's cool." said Fuuka and Minato.

"I thought so too. I knew you'd understand."

"What's this about?" asked Minato.

"See, it's the main character of a story that I'm writing. He was born in the calm forest of green, but he turned out to be pink. He's so visible that he can't hunt for food easily, so he's always especially hungry. The other animals dislike him and consider his coloration disgusting. Almost like he's cursed."

Fuuka tilts he head. "Cursed?"

Akinari nods. "Yes, he started living alone but then he made a friend. His friend was a bird-but, a bird that was unable to fly. So the bird would stand on the pink alligator's back and practice its flying. It's embarrassing to talk about. But, anyway... How does the story sound to you?"

"It sounds interesting."

"I'd like to read it."

"Really? I've never tried writing a story before, and I'm kind of afraid it's going to suck. But, I'm writing it for myself, so that's what matters. Maybe I'll be able to show you the entire novel someday."

Minato pumped his fist. "I know you it will."

"I started thinking about it the other day, actually." Akinari stopped for a minute then spoke again. "I wanted to write an upbeat story of my own to cheer me up. Maybe if I can find some meaning to life, I can put that in my story."

"Are you feeling okay." asked Fuuka.

"When I write I can see you in my mind Minato. It seems as if you're telling me not to die just yet." The fool nodded. "The wind is going to start blowing soon. I can feel these kinds of things now. I hope I have enough time."

"Let's go home. We can talk again next week." The three got up and left the shrine. Minato and Fuuka turned to the dorm saying good bye to Akinari. "Thank you for coming today Fuuka."

"Who was that?"

"He's dieing. He comes here every Sunday to forget about it and I come by to talk to him."

"That's nice of you to do." The two walked around till they got to Iwatodai strip mall and spent some time in bookworm.

"There doesn't seem to be that many cookbooks here." said Fuuka.

"Guess people brought all the good ones."

"I should've called to ask before we came all the way here."

"You okay Fuuka you look a little, guilt riddled."

"Do you remember what I told you, Minato-kun? That it's been a while since I've been in a bookstore."

"Yeah, I remember."

"Something happened in a bookstore that I want to forget. It was last April someone took a picture of me... Stealing."

Minato's face loosed somewhat. "What? What happened?"

"Well, I'm short and when I was reaching for the top shelf, I accidentally knocked some books down. Somehow, they landed in my bag but when I went to take them out and put them back on the shelf. Some girl from our school took a picture of me with her cell phone and accused me of stealing. She threatened to show my parents the picture." Minato shook his fists in anger. "You probably think that sounds ridiculous and that I should've defended myself."

The fool kneeled down to her eye level and put his hand on her shoulder. "Who did this to you."

"Natsuki."

"And your friends with her?"

"It's okay-"

"It's not okay, she tried to blackmail you. You can't just let it slide."

"But she's my friend now. please don't hurt her."

Minato swallowed his anger and nodded. "Fine I'll forget it. this time." Fuuka looks down at her feet. "What is it."

"Sorry. I don't know what I'm saying. It seems like I'm trying to take advantage of you doesn't it, but, that's not my intention I... I guess what I'm trying to say is."

"It's okay. Just calm down."

"I've come to really depend on you, Minato-kun. And I just wanted to say that I appreciate you."

"So do I."

"Sorry, I'm not making any sense, I'll explain to you how I feel when I understand it myself. I'm really sorry."

Fuuka turned and ran away."

"Fuuka!" Minato stood there as if he was rooted to the ground, unable to fallow her.

Back at the dorm Minato waited in the lounge for Fuuka to come back, he called her several times but no answer. The door swung open, Minato stood up to see it was Shinjiro "You okay, your jumpy."

"Sorry, I'm waiting for someone."

"That Fuuka girl?"

"You knew?"

"Yeah, I've seen her watching you. In and out of Tartarus." Minato hung his head. "Give her some time she needs to think."

"Thank you senpai." Shinjiro nodded then headed up stairs.


	13. Nothing between us

Chapter .13

Over the next three weeks Minato had seen little if any of Fuuka. She avoids him in club, stopped walking home with him, even seemed hesitate to speak when they went to Tartarus. Minato ran back to the dorm chased by the storm.

"You weren't quick enough, huh?" grinned Junpei.

Minato flipped him off then walked over to the couches where everyone else gathered.

"According to the news, a typhoon just hit. Supposedly, it's the biggest one on record. It's moving slowly, too, so it'll be around for a while." reported Fuuka.

"Yeah, thanks to that, the school festival got canned. ...Well, setting all that stuff up is a pain, so I don't mind. But, it sucks that we'll be stuck indoors... So, how are you gonna spend your break Minato?"

"I have plans."

"That's good. What about you, Fuuka?"

"Me? The only thing I plan to do is go to the movies."

"Ooh, a movie? Is it a date?"

Fuuka looked to Minato then quietly turned away. "It-It's not like that. I'm going with Natsuki-chan. She absolutely loves movies... But with this typhoon, I don't know if we'll be able to go."

"How 'bout you, Yuka-tan? Will ya still have practice?"

"I doubt it. The archery range is outside, so it's most likely canceled until the storm blows over."

Minato left the group and headed up stairs.

Almost a week later it was Friday and Minato was going to meet with Mamoru he felt someone grab his hand. "Um, Minato-kun."

The fool turned and saw Fuuka. "Hey, how do you feel?"

"Are you business, I need to talk to you." Minato dropped his plan and fallowed her. On the rooftop Minato watched Fuuka as she struggled to brake the ice. "I want to apologize for the way I acted that day. I've been thinking a lot about how I feel, since then."

"Have you figured it out or do you need more time?"

Fuuka looked down then back at him "Whenever I begin to waver about something, I immediately start thinking negatively. I often wonder what your thought process is when you have to make an important decision."

"You want to know how I think?"

"Yes, I've been thinking about this for a long time no one knows what the future holds. No matter how prepared you are, you can't predict what will happen so, the only thing you can do is believe and think positively, as if the future is smiling upon you."

"That's right, you can't worry about what could have been and what will be or else you'll lose the opportunity's that come today."

Fuuka smiled wryly "I don't think I'm quite there yet, though. Sorry, you seem to know all that already." the girl lowed her gaze then shot back up. "So, Minato-kun. Why are you always so positive?"

"I give everything my all that way I have no regrets, I don't quit because people are counting on me. Bottom line, I believe in myself."

"Oh, I see. You're really strong, Minato-kun."

"Only because of everyone gives me the strengths to keep going."

Fuuka started to blush. "I... I'm attracted to that quality in a guy." Minato was caught off guard by her words. "The reason why I was so confused before was I thought that after I paid everyone back for their kindness I wouldn't have anything to talk with you about but, now I know that that doesn't matter." Fuuka stepped closer to him. "I want to be with you, Minato-kun."

A smile ceeked on to Minato's the one only Fuuka was allowed to see. "I want to be with you too."

Fuuka turned even more red. "Thank you. Well then, I'm going back to the dorm now, will-" Minato took her hand in his and held it for the walk home.

Monday returned and the only thing Minato liked about Mondays was that he got to be alone with his girlfriend on the rooftop. "Um, Please don't laugh at this, okay?" The fool nodded. "The other day I let Yukari-chan try one of my rice balls. She liked it so much she began to eat the rest of them, so I told her that I made them to thank everyone for all they've done for me."

"What happened then?"

"She stopped eating and asked me why I needed to thank everyone for so I told her the whole story. When I was finished, she started laughing hysterically saying I didn't need to thank her for anything, because we're friends. She said that friends don't owe each other anything more than their friendship, I was so happy to hear that that I started to cry."

"That's great! That's what you've been looking for."

"My old negative thoughts started creeping in again I thought if I let everyone see who I really was then why wouldn't like me. I was thinking badly of myself."

Minato stepped closer and put his hand on her shoulder as it always seemed to calm her down. "No one can not like you Fuuka you're a sweet girl, and I'm honored to be with you."

Fuuka Looked up to him Thank you, I saw myself for who I truly am and I began to understand what I really wanted to do."

"What's that?"

"At first I wanted to thank everyone, then I realized what I actually wanted to do was help them. My true feelings really weren't that complicated after all."

"None are."

"There's something I have to tell you, to be honest I wanted to talk with you so we could improve our relationship." Fuuka started having trouble breathing, Minato kneeled to her eye level waiting for her to speak. "I want to be by your side, Minato-kun and I want you to be by my side. Minato-kun, I like you."

Minato leaned closer and kissed her, Fuuka almost fainted from the encounter till he broke off, Minato stood up and hugged her as Fuuka did the same. "Minato." The two held eachother till it was time to go.


	14. In her room

Chapter .14

Two weeks after the battle with the fortune and strength and Shinjiro's death shocked everyone at SEES. Minato went to rooftop and felt a flash of energy just as he got to the door, stepping out on the roof he saw Fuuka's persona had changed form, it's pink color was now red and wings with eyes floated behind it.

"Fuuka you okay what happened?"

"Everything's okay now. I've made up my mind. I'll do as much as I can with my power. For my sake, as well as the sake of others."

Minato tilled his head. "What brought about this resolution."

I've always been so worried about how others are feeling. That's why my power allows me to stay connected with them, I guess there is something I want after all. It makes me happy to see everyone else happy too so I want us all to remain friends. The power to connect people, even when they're apart. My Persona has given me this amazing gift.

"That it is Fuuka, that it is."

Yukari, Junpei, and Aigis arrived through the door and on the room.

"Did something happen?" asked Minato.

"It is surprising to find you on the rooftop." said Aigis

Junpei tried to wave it off "Nah, we were just wondering what you two were up to."

Minato shrugged till Fuuka spoke up. "Everything's okay now. I've made up my mind. I'll do as much as I can with my power. For my sake, as well as the sake of others."

Yukari just smiled to hide the confusion "Okaaayyy."

Fuuka giggled "Sorry. I guess that was sort of random, wasn't it?"

Minato stood beside her and rubbed her back.

"Uh, are you sure you're alright?" asked Junpei. Everyone left the rooftop and returned to they're classes, when school was over Minato and the others returned to the dorm.

The next day Minato walked to the school gate when Fuuka found him.

"Good morning!"

"Hey Fuuka how you feel."

"Well we're almost done, It feels like it went so fast."

"Yeah but it's been one hell of a ride. Not that I'd want to live through it again."

"I know, so many things have happened but I'm glad that I was able to become friends with everyone. What about you?

Minato reach over and took her hand. "I'm glad I met you, Fuuka."

"Huh? Oh, um, thank you very much. I didn't mean it like that but, Thank you." The pair spent almost all of the next week, In photograph club Minato and Fuuka reached for a bottle and their hands touched. They stared at each other till Keisuke called for attention "Everyone, listen up. I want to let you all know that I've decided to quit the club. Please choose a junior as your next leader."

"Wh-Why? This is all so sudden." said Fuuka.

"I have to study for my entrance exams."

"Then you're..."

"I'm going to med school to become a doctor!"

"Did your dad tell you you had to quit because you have to take over the hospital?"

"My dad doesn't have anything to do with this I made the decision on my own. Anyways, that means I also won't be studying abroad. But since I'm beginning my studies so late, I'll have to pull all-nighters to make up for the time I've lost. I really enjoyed being your club leader thanks for all your hard work."

One of the other members spoke up. "He's definitely change. It's like, he's someone you can depend on now."

"H-Hey, what's up with all the compliments? Right, Minato-kun?" Keisuke gave him a sly wink and Minato nodded.

Friday came and school was over Minato walked down the hall till Fuuka stopped him, her face was turning red. "Hello Minato-kun, um are you free this afternoon?"

"Yeah, you okay you blushing."

"Yes I-I'm fine so um."

"Yeah I'm free."

"Oh well, would you... like to come to my room?"

"Your room? Sure."

At the dorm nobody had returned so getting to Fuuka's Room was easy. Standing inside Minato saw how much had changed since the last time he was in here. The room had a green glow to just like Fuuka's hair, flowers are everywhere, and had a strangely sweet smell.

"Sorry my room smells like food I like to eat in here once in a while."

Minato smelled the air and smiled at her. "I'm guessing cookies and cinnamon rolls."

"Yes, I don't know how my room smells because I'm so used to it. Do you know that our sense of smell is connected to our memory and."

"What? Something wrong?"

"Sorry I don't know what I'm saying, I'm acting weird, aren't I?"

"You seem like yourself."

"R-Really? I-I guess I do. I've decided to be myself around you. So, thank you."

Fuuka is smiling. "Do you remember how I said that I don't have the strength to believe in the future? Well, being with you has taught me why."

"And what's the answer?"

"It's because I never finish anything I start. People who are not truly happy cannot look forward to the future... And that's how I was."

"What made you so unhappy."

"Almost everyone in my family are doctors so my parents are always pushing me and being hard on me hoping I become a doctor too."

"But that's not what you want to do is it?" Fuuka shock her head. "So what do you want to do?"

"I always used to quit before I finished anything, so I never had a future to look forward to. But after I told you how I felt about you everything seemed to change, I didn't think you would feel the same."

Minato stepped closer and put his hand on the side of her face "I don't want anyone but you Fuuka as long as I have you, I can do anything."

"I think I can finally think positively, I think I can change little by little. With you by my side I don't think I'll be confused anymore."

"I'll never leave you."

"Thank you. Oh, I almost forgot! I want to give you something, since you're always listening to music, I thought you might like these." Fuuka took out of her pocket a pair of headphones and gave them to Minato. "This is from my heart. Remember how I told you that I was pretty good with mechanical devices?

"So you gave up on the cooking thing?"

"Yeah, I want to be true to myself when I'm with you, Minato-kun, so I want you to know everything about me."

The fool replaced his headset with her's and started the player, the sound was clear and not too loud. Minato never heard 'Burn my dread' this well.

"Sorry, I'm not very feminine, am I?"

"I love the headphones!" Minato took them off and wore them like his own pair.

"Really? Oh, I'm so happy! When you listen to them, it will be like I'm there with you, no matter how far away we are."

"Thank you, I will."

Minato talked with Fuuka till it was getting dark outside.

"Oh sorry I was having so much fun talking to you I didn't realize it was so late."

Minato smiled. "I didn't pay attraction to the time ether."

"Will you stay with me? Just a little while longer."

Minato sat next to Fuuka and kissed her "I'll stay as long as you want me too. I love you Fuuka."

The two spent a long time in Fuuka's room.


	15. The fires of love

Chapter .15

11/17/09

Minato boarded the train to his school trip to Kyoto. Finding his seat the fool lead back and put in his headphones, the pair that Fuuka made fitted him almost perfectly. "Thanks Fuuka."

"What did I do."

Minato opened his eyes to see the girl in question. "Just thinking of you whenever I use these." he said tapping his headphones.

"I'm glad to hear that." The fool moved over and patted the seat next him, Fuuka took the invitation to join him and climbed up "Um, do you think Mitsuru-senpai will be okay?"

Minato looked out the window watching the trees go by. "She watched her father die, that's not something anyone can shack off in a month." The two sat in silence till Minato took off one of his headphones and put it in Fuuka's ear; they listened to music for the rest of the trip.

The group rode a tour bus after arriving at Kyoto Station. The sun was already settiing.

The juniors reach the inn and Junpei was exited as always. "We're finally here! Whoa, nice place!"

It IS an expensive area, after all. Stated Yukari.

Ryoji looked around and spots a large umbrella nearby then turned to Minato. "Hey, what's that umbrella for?"

"It's for decoration how would I know?"

"Maybe it's for good luck. Speaking of which where can I find a geisha?"

"That's right, I forgot about that! Count me in!"

"Keep dreaming Junpei."

Everyone walks forward to a window, where they can see a small pool.

"The stone area outside is filled with water. Is this one of the open-air hot springs I have heard about?

"No Aigis it's a courtyard." said Minato.

"So, where were you guys gonna go at your old school, Ryoji? Somewhere interesting, I bet. Kyoto's so typical, don't ya think?" asked Yukari.

Ryoji took a minute to think. "Hmm... I don't really remember."

"Are you serious? That's the highlight of the year!"

Ms. Toriumi walks over to them. "Come on, you can talk later. You're blocking the hallway. Girls, your rooms are that way. Why don't you go get unpacked?" Toriumi leaves and some other girl's walk off in the direction she indicated.

"You heard her." cheered Junpei.

"We'll see you later, then."

Yukari and Fuuka begin to walk off, and Junpei tries to follow them. "Hey, knock it off, Junpei. Back over there! Aigis, get with the program."

Aigis follows Yukari and Fuuka out of the lobby. "See you tomorrow Fuuka." said Minato waving to her. The girl waved back then hurried after the others.

Two days later Minato wandered the inn halls till he found his target. "Fuuka you doing anything right now."

"No, why?"

"I wanted to ask if you'd like to go into the hot springs with me."

Fuuka looked away as her face turned red "But boy can't go in with girls."

"Yeah, it's the boys time but no one's in there right now and none of the girls will go in right away so it'll be just you and me, what do ya say."

Fuuka looked at him and into his eyes. "Um, well, okay."

"Cool I'll see you there." Ten minutes later Minato waited in the spring when he heard some splashing.

"Wow the waters warm."

"Well it is a HOT spring Fuuka." the priestess leaded on the rock and slowly sank into the water. "So you've been enjoys the trip?"

"Yes, everyone seems to be feeling better, even Mitsuru-senpai."

"I know what it's like to loss you're parents and it's never gets easier."

"What?"

"You want to hear it?"

"Only if you want to."

"I lost them in a car accident, we were driving on the bridged and the next thing I know is I'm climbing out of the burning car and tried to wake them up, then I knew they were gone."

Fuuka reach over and held his hand. "That must have been hard."

"Harder then you think, that's why I know what senpai's going through."

On the other side of the spring Junpei, Akihiko and Ryoji listened to the couple talk. "Wow, Minato's had it rough."

"Is he here with Fuuka-chan, that guy's good."

"Shut up Ryoji he'll hear us."

"Wow, this hot spring is huge. Minato, Fuuka why are you here?"

"Yukari's here too, this is my lucky night- aagh!"

"Shut up, shut up."

"The time for males to be in the hot springs has expired."

"Even Aigis-chan is here."

"I strongly suggest that you leave now Arisato." said Mitsuru.

Minato stood up, grabbed his stuff, and waved good bye to Fuuka as he left, "It would seem that Fuuka-san's pheromone level is decreasing." stated Aigis.

The priestess looked to the robot in shock, "What!"

"Whenever Minato-kun is nearby Fuuka-san's pheromone level increases."

"Aigis."

"So Fuuka's got a think for Minato, huh." snickered Yukari.

"Minato's pheromone level increases as well whenever Fuuka is nearby as well."

"Stop it Aigis." begged Fuuka.

"Is this what is know as being attracted to one another?"

Fuuka shot up and ran out of the hot spring and into the hotel, running up the stairs Fuuka found Minato's room and banged on the door. The blue-haired fool opened it to have Fuuka tackle him, pushing Minato back in the room as he just barely had time to close it.

"What's wrong?"

"They know."

"They?"

"Aigia wouldn't stop and now the Yukari-san and Mitsuru-senpai know."

Minato grabbed one of his spare robes and wrapped it around her, "Don't cry Fuuka, they we're going to find out sooner or later, just leave it to me."

"Don't hurt them."

The fool grinned, "I won't, just going warm them up that's all." Minato opened his bag and revealed his evoker, stepping towards the railing of his room he could see the girl's waiting through the water trying to find the other guys in hiding, "Rangda." after summoning the persona it shot an maragion at the water boiling it, everyone rushed out of the spring with somewhat redder skin, they looked to find the cause but Minato was long gone. As he slowly closed the door he could hear Mitsuru yelling at them. "That takes care of that."

"I said not to hurt them!"

The fool just stared at his priestess, the robe she wore was a little big for her but she didn't mind, "That was nothing compared to what we get from tartarus, besides they're fine just a little red."

"Okay." Fuuka started to giggle, "Still thank you."

"Anything for you Fuuka."

The next morning the guys were in the lobby waiting to leave as the girls glared as they walked by them still burnt from last night. Minato walked by without even noticing them with Fuuka around his arm.

Read & Review

PEACE


	16. Meet death

Chapter .16

The day after everyone return from the school trip SEES returned to tartarus to continue the climb to the top. "Everyone ready?" asked the leader. Minato fallowed by Ken, Mitsuru, and Koromaru climbed up the stairs and entered.

Somewhere in the fifth block the team walked up the winding rainbow stair case, up on the next floor when Fuuka called, "I have a bad feeling, there's no shadows on this floor."

"Got it Fuuka. Everyone fan out and grab all the treasure you find, let's hurry before that thing finds us." Three minutes later everyone regrouped and showed Minato, the leader took a step till he heard the sound of rattling chains. Minato turned his head over his shoulder and caught just a glimpse of the reaper turning the corner, "RUN!" everyone took off with the reaper hot on they're tail, "Anyone find the access point."

"Koro and I did, fallow me." Ken took the lead. After several turns the exit was spotted but the boy tripped and fell, Minato stopped to grab Ken and carry him under his arm and his spear in hand. Koromaru jumped into the access point first, Mitsuru stopped just shy of it and turned catch Ken as Minato tossed him at her, the force was enough to knock her back into the transporter as well.

Minato held the spear over his head and throw it at the reaper to stop it yet the shadow spot at him causing Minato to back off and run, "Fuuka I need the stairs, know where to find them?"

"You haven't found them yet, up ahead the hall splits into two paths."

The fool took the left path as the reaper kept shooting at his heels, a little bit down the path lead to a dead end, "Great. Come on let's see what you got." Minato drew his weapons and raised his evoker, "Scathach!" the shadow land witch appeared and blasted the reaper with a mix of wind and ice. The reaper shrugged off the attack and struck back with a mudoon spell, Minato held up a homunculus but still fell back from the force of the attack.

The reaper hovered over the fool with it's guns pointed the finish him, "Minato, NO!" cried Fuuka, a flash of light blind everyone in the lobby for a moment when it died down Minato appeared standing by transporter "Minato?"

"What happened? I was pinned by the reaper then I saw a light and now I'm here."

"I think I did it." everyone turned to Fuuka for an explanation "My persona learned to teleport you back to the 1st floor now you can come back at anytime."

"Hey that's pretty cool." said Junpei.

"I think we should call it a night, that was our seventh run." said Yukari.

Mitsuru nodded, "Agree."

As everyone headed out of the tower Fuuka watched Minato sheath his weapons and dust himself off, "Are you okay?"

"Fine, just a little shaken. Thank you." the fool put his arms around her and held his priestess.

"I was afraid of losing you."

"I'm sorry I scared you Fuuka."

"Please promise you'll be careful."

"I can't promise that Fuuka, I put my life in danger to save the others."

"Then promise to try, please. For me."

The two walked out of tower Minato had his arm on Fuuka's lower back and she did likewise, "Remind me to thank Ken for the spear and to get him a new one."

Read & Review

Peace


	17. What's up Aigis?

Chapter .17

One week had passed since SEES fought Chidori, the members gathered around the table in the dorm lounge when Junpei  
walks in.

"Cheer up, Junpei." said Akihiko trying to help.

Yet Junpei would have none of it, "Yeah... So, whaddya want?

Mitsuru slides a sketchbook across the table to him, "This came for you, it's from the hospital."

"That's."

"They were going through her items when they found that."

"I know I have to snap out of this, but it's just so hard."

Minato got up and stood by his friend, "You should look at it, she might have left something for you."

"Hey, Junpei, can I take a look?" Yukari asked.

"You wouldn't be able to understand her drawings anyway."

Yukari opens the cover to reveal the top picture, "Wait, is this?"

Fuuka got up as well to look, "Wow, it's really good."

"This is amazing... Who wouldn't be able to understand it?"

Junpei turned to take a closer look at the picture and gasped, "Huh? Is this?"

"It's a detailed portrait of Junpei-san." stated Aigis.

Junpei drops to his knees and puts his head down on the picture and cry's, "Chidori. It's like she's telling me to stop moping around."

Minato stood beside Fuuka and draped his arm over her as a sign that he was there for her, "She must be looking out for you." she spoke.

Junpei got up and turns to Minato and puts his hand out, "I promise to fight to get rid of the Dark Hour. And, I'm sorry for all the times I snapped at you... It still bothers me a little... But, I want you to know that I'm counting on your abilities."

"I'm counting on you, too." Minato took Junpei's hand and shakes it.

Two days had passed since then, Minato entered the and found Ryoji and most of is team in the dorm lounge.

"Oh, hi. What's up? Studying?" asked Ryoji.

"Something like that." the truth was that Minato spent most of his day and money in the Velvet room, now with most of his social links done the fool went on a fusion Franzy.

"You know, I'm here a lot, but I hardly ever run into you. Strange, huh?"

"No I never come back home till dark because I've got full days everyday."

"Oh well, I'm outta here. See ya later."

Ryoji leaves the dorm just as Aigis comes down the stairs and over to the group.

"Was that Ryoji-san?"

Yukari nodded, "Yeah, he said he was going home."

"What was he doing here?"

"He's been coming here a lot, ever since he started hanging around with Junpei."

"But, visitors aren't allowed here."

"Yeah, but Mitsuru-senpai said that it's okay during the day." counter Junpei.

Fuuka just shook her head, "I don't think we need to worry about Ryoji-kun."

Aigis stood her ground on the matter still, "He's dangerous."

"Who? Ryoji-kun?"

Yukari tapped her chin in thought, "Come to think of it, he WAS hitting on Mitsuru-senpai the first time he met her.

"And he's still alive?" asked Minato.

"But, having him around has really cheered up Junpei-kun." said Fuuka

The magician sighed, "Well, it's not like moping around's gonna bring her back."

"That's true, I envy you, Junpei. I'm a machine, so I cannot understand how it feels to "live"."

"But, you don't seem that different."

"However, it is more accurate to say that I am "functioning" as opposed to living. There are times when I malfunction, but I can always be repaired."

"So if we were all like you... we wouldn't have to worry about dying... Uh, sorry... Hey, I don't have time to talk. I seriously gotta go study... Hey, shouldn't you guys be studying too? I heard math's gonna be a killer."

"You wait until NOW to tell us that!? Well, I guess we should call it a night then." Yukari almost rushed up the stairs with most of the team fallowing at a slower pace.

Minato starts to leave too till Aigis starts talking, "I should not possess the gift of "life"... A "living" weapon is difficult to operate However, I believe I understand the concept of loss... Should you ever be harmed, I."

"Don't worry about me Aigis I can watch myself and everyone, in fact that's what I've been doing."

"I'll try not to."

"Something else?"

"You are very special to me, I do not know why, but I always want to be by your side I want to protect you. I apologize for interrupting you, I will leave you to your studies. Good night." the robot girl walks off with the fool leaving the lounge too.


	18. Bitter truths

Chapter .18

12/3/09. Evening.

Ryoji and the members of SEES are in the meeting room waiting to hear his tale.

"Is everyone present?" asked Mitsuru looking around.

Beside her fool the priestess watched Minato's expression, she the only one who could read what he was thinking as he just stared at yellow scarfed bringer of death, "Are you okay, Ryoji-kun?" she asked to get things started.

"Yeah, I'm okay Thanks. Besides, there's more I have to tell you guys."

Yukari half sighed, "Ryoji-kun."

"Yes, there are many questions we need answered. To begin with, you said Shadows were here to faciliate the rebirth of the maternal being... Please elaborate on this." said the empress.

"The maternal being is called Nyx."

"Who the hell's Nyx?" asked Junpei.

"Nyx is the mother of Shadows. In ancient times, she bestowed "Death" to this world. If she is awakened, darkness will once again cover the land, and all life will vanish."

Akihiko was taken back by this, "You mean, everyone will die!?"

Mitsuru pieced together, "All life will vanish? Then that must mean, the fall!"

Everyone came to the same conclusion. Every human being will become like The Lost. Leading to the extinction of mankind, and the end of the world.

Yukari shot up hoping she had the answer, "But, it's still possible to keep it from happening, right?" Ryoji remained silent, "What? There's no way to prevent it?"

"I'm sorry."

"Wait, what're you apologizing for!? Are you saying it's for certain!?"

"Yes. You heard the bell I'm The Appriser. The Appriser of Death, my existence is the affirmation of the Fall."

Everyone is at a loss for words as Ryoji's existence confirms the impending extinction of mankind, "When will it happen." asked the leader.

"I'm afraid you will not live to see spring."

"That's not what I asked, when will it happen give me a data."

Junpei gives out his good heart laugh to easy the mood, "What're you guys freaking out about? All we have to do is defeat this Nyx! And that won't be a problem cuz we've never lost!"

"Defeating Nyx is... impossible. It has nothing to do with strength, ability, or power. Just as all living things die and the flow of time is continuous Nyx cannot be defeated."

"What? That's bullshit!"

"I agree, everything is decided with strength and power. I didn't fight for this long to lose before the first round starts, and we didn't come this far to roll out and die. What is Nyx, a shadow? We've killed countless of them."

"I was born from a collection of Shadows. But now, I have a human form. So I can talk with you, laugh with you, cry with you. All gifts I received because I was inside him. So I can give you a choice."

"A choice?"

"Yes, Nyx's coming cannot be avoided. But, it is possible to live in peace until she arrives. You'll have to kill me. If I were to disappear, all memories of the Dark Hour would disappear with me, as would any recollection of the fate that awaits you. You won't remember anything. The coming of the Fall will be instantaneous and you will not suffer."

"We'll forget everything?" asked Mitsuru.

"You'll be able to return to your normal lives. And in doing so, the time until the Fall will be slightly delayed. In essence, I am the same as Nyx and cannot be killed. But thanks to him, there's a part of me that's "human". So, if death comes from his hands, I think it may be possible."

Minato just stares at Ryoji as his anger rises, "That's not a choice, ether way we die you're just giving us a way to avoid fear and pain."

"Would that be so bad?"

"What?"

"If you don't kill me, you will suffer more than you could ever imagine. With no hope for salvation, you will live every day paralyzed by the fear of your impending death. And I don't want you to have to endure such pain."

Yukari shrugged about, "I don't want my memories to be erased. To forget everything would be like hiding from the truth!"

"Would that really be such a bad thing? All that awaits you now is despair. You don't know the terror of absolute death! Please, don't make your decision without at least thinking about what I've said."

"Why is this happening!?" asked Ken to no one.

"You don't have to decide right now. You have until December 31st, New Year's Eve, to think about it."

"Is that when to fall happens?" asked the fool.

"No, After that, I'll dissolve into the blackness of the Dark Hour and become intangible. I will disappear with the coming of Nyx anyways... So, don't worry about me. I'll be back on New Year's Eve."

Ryoji takes one last look around then leaving the room. The door closes and Junpei starts to go after him.

"Wait! I can't sense him anymore. Ryoji-kun's no longer here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Mitsuru stands up and looks to the door, "We will see him again, on New Year's Eve."

Everyone slowly leaves the command room and heads down stairs, Fuuka was about to leave till she saw that Minato was going to stay, "Are you okay Minato."

"A devastating realization. The world will soon perish. The destiny of mankind is extinction. Death is inevitable. How can a person choose the way he will die?" Minato gets up and heads for the door, "I, no we decide our fate and I'm not going to let this Nyx whatever take that away from us."

Several days past after SEES learned of the end of the world, not going to tartarus for week has cut Minato's funds for more persona fusions. The fool returns to the dorm after studying in the school library.

Fuuka seeing his return greets him, "Hi, how was your day?" seeing his face she trys to think of what to say, "Um, Try to cheer up.

"Thanks." he replied with a low smile.

"Oh, you're welcome. Sorry, I guess I'm the one who's the most confused."

The fool walks to the couch and sits beside her, "Everyone is, how are supposed to go on when we have nothing to fight for anymore." Fuuka shuts off her laptop and curls up against her fool while he held her, feeling her shiver in fear, "it's okay Fuuka I'm here. Nothing will harm you my priestess." the couple stayed in each arms for most of the to night.

Early the next Morning Minato and Fuuka walked to the school gate, seeing her leaders face Fuuka knew what was on his mind, "So Minato, have you decided what you're going to do?"

"No, I haven't."

"I'm scared what are we going to do?"

"Right now I'd rather feel scared then useless."

"What do you mean?"

Minato stops and looks at his hands, "I have over 100 personas I've been carrying this team through everything and I can't do anything against this Nyx."

Minato and Fuuka enter the school in more silent.

The next day the fool was called over by Mitsuru for a talk, "Good morning. Did you talk to the others?"

"Yeah."

"I see. Well, I feel the same as the others. We can't continue on like this we should talk with everyone tonight."

"I agree, hopefully we can get everyone back on their feet." Minato and Mitsuru enter the school.

Evening came with the fool entering the dorm to find the others gathered around the table.

The mood was heavy as Yukari spoke first, "Well, it's been a week. What're we going to do? You okay, Fuuka?"

"You just seem so calm."

"We have to make a decision... I mean, it's been such a drag around here lately, and no one will go to Tartarus."

Mitsuru nods, "You're right. We humans are quite resilient. We can adapt to any situation, given enough time. So, how about it, everyone? Why don't we talk about it?"

"Have you made your decision, Sanada-san?"

"No Ken... But, I don't plan on running away."

"So you're going to fight Nyx?"

"I don't know. I mean, it's supposedly undefeatable. What about you Mitsuru? What are your thoughts on it?"

"Honestly, this is the first time I've ever really contemplated my own death it's quite a sobering thought. I don't want to suffer and I don't want to kill Ryoji. But either way, we still die. So, there is no simple answer."

"Then, do we all agree that we don't want to hurt Ryoji-kun?" asked Fuuka.

"Is that how you feel?"

"Well I, um."

Yukari pats her side, "It's okay, Fuuka. I mean, it's not natural to choose how you're going to die. What about you, Junpei? Have you decided?"

"No."

"What's the matter? Scared?"

Junpei gets up with anger in his eyes, "What the hell do you mean by that? You think this is a joke?"

"Junpei, I"

"We're going to die! Of course I'm scared! You all need to wake up! This is death we're talking about here!"

Mitsuru gets up as well to stare him down, "Then, what do you want to do? Do you want to kill him?"

"There's nothing I can do Minato's the only one who can kill him. Come to think of it, it's all your fault." The magician points to the fool for all the blame, "You had that thing inside you and didn't even know it. You raised it, dammit! This is all your fault! So you should do something about it! You're supposed to be "special," right!?"

Minato punches Junpei to the ground and glazes at him, "This isn't my fault. You think I like having to know that I had the worlds end inside me. I'm scared too but I won't run away I will stand, fight and kill this thing. Even if it mean I'll have to face death itself."

"Junpei it's not his fault. And the only reason we've even been given a choice is because he carried it." explains Yukari.

Junpei gets up and wipes some blood from his mouth, "I know that, dammit! But."

"I'm sorry I teased you, Junpei. I was just trying to lighten up the situation. Personally, I don't want to forget everything. I've learned so much since coming here."

"I've never really talked about this before, but my old man was an alcoholic. He started drinking after he was tricked into investing his life savings in some telemarketing scam. He drank until he passed out, so he didn't have to face reality. And I hated him for it. now, I understand how he felt, everything seems hopeless. I'm so scared!"

"I know Junpei-kun I'm scared too. And I'm sorry for hitting you." Minato

"Yeah, I'll get you back for it someday."

Mitsuru grins as the matter is settled "Alright, I don't think we're prepared to make a decision just yet. Ryoji said he'll be back on New Year's Eve, so we still have some time to think about it. So until then, let's just try to live our lives as normally as possible."

Everyone nods.

Read & Review


	19. It's Christmas time

Chapter .19

Time passed and soon it was the December 22. Minato returned to the dorm after playing whack-a-mole to at the arcade, looking over to the counter he saw Fuuka setting up a small tree and covering it in lights, "There, the Christmas tree is done. Hello Minato, what do you think the true meaning of Christmas is?"

"Never thought about it but I'd guess joy to the world and being with loved one and all that, what about you?"

"I think so too."

Koromaru starts rubbing against Minato's leg and barks, "What is boy, you wanta go for a walk?" the dog barks even louder, "Okay let's go, Fuuka you wanta come along."

"Sure." later at the shrine Koromaru was run circles around the couple then through the playground, Koro-chan's as happy as ever, even through it's so cold."

"Yeah, he's a dog and dogs are happy no matter the weather."

"Hey Minato."

"Yes."

"A shrine may be an odd place to bring something like this up but, do you have any plans for Christmas?"

The fool rubs Fuuka's arm and then pulls her closer, "Yeah being with you of course."

"Then I have some preparations to make."

"Like what?"

Koromaru returned from his laps and barked to end the conversation, "Koro-chan your back."

"He's covered in dirt again, did you just roll in the sand box or something?"

"Do you want a bath again today? We'll clean you right up." after scrubbing and cleaning Koromaru's fur the three returned to the dorm.

Two days later it was December 24, just before Minato got up to leave Fuuka arrived, "Are you ready to go Minato? I don't mean to rush you but wecan't stay out too late."

"Lead the way gorgeous where to."

"I don't care where we go as long as we're together."

"Then let's see to lights at paulownia mall, shall we."

A few minutes later the couple arrived at the mall and Fuuka was taken back by the sight of how much everything changed, "Wow look at all the decorations they're so elaborate, look those trees are made entirely out of lights, they're so beautiful."

"I think you're beautiful Fuuka."

The girl tried to cover her face as it grow red, "Stop your just saying that."

"If you say so."

"Brr. It's a bit chilly but I'm really glad we came."

"Here ware this." Minato takes off his jacket and drapes it over Fuuka, "That should help you."

"What about you?"

"I've had blocks of ice thrown at me and I've been frozen a few time, little cold air won't hurt."

Fuuka's worry's were rested and she went back to looking around,"It's such a wonderful night isn't it."

"Yeah it is, clear sky and everything looks great."

"Do you want to go inside somewhere? It's getting a bit chilly I don't want you the catch a cold." the two spent the next few hours looking at all the lights till they found a bench and took it to rest, "I'm having such a good time, I pass through here all the time but it looks so amazing tonight."

"I'm glad you're having fun."

"Oh that's right,these are for you." Fuuka reached into her jacket and showed Minato a box of cookies, "I was thinking of you when I made them I wanted to bake a cake, but I'm that good at baking yet and I didn't want it to taste bad."

Minato grabs a cookie and eats, to his surprise it was very tasty, "I thought you gave up on cooking Fuuka, still this is good."

"Really? Thank you, and yes I still try a little form time to time."

"Here I have something for you too." Minato pointed to his jacket and Fuuka took out a tall glass vase, "I saw a lot of flowers in your room so I thought you'd like something to hold them in."

"Thank you, you know me so well." the priestess was almost to shocked for words.

"Glad you like it."

"So. New year's eve is just around the corner, if I was still my old self I'd probably want to forget about today."

"What about now?"

"Now. I'm a lot different now." Fuuka nods to herself then turns to the fool, "Now I think time is precious, and I don't want to give upon the future." she reach over and held Minato's hand, "Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me Minato. Thank you for today I'm having a wonderful time."

"You are very welcome Fuuka."

"I'm sure there are a lot of girls who wish they could be here with you."

"Let's not talk about that, right now it's just you and me."

"We should get going soon, oh!"

"What?"

"Mitsuru-senpai said that since she doesn't think that everyone will get back in time, we won't go to tartarus."

"That's good to know."

"I really look up to Mitsuru-senpai she's so kind and reliable, what about you."

"In what way?"

"Oh sorry! I think that came out the wrong way."

"You think." the fool chuckles.

"I thought you might like Mitsuru-senpai, you know, as a woman."

"Are you okay? Come on you can tell me anything, what's on you're mind."

"I guess I'm afraid that, you'll go away."

Minato leaned closer and kissed his girlfriend, "I'm not going anywhere Fuuka nothing will happen, I swear."

"I'm happy to be here with you today, it means a lot to me." Fuuka moves closer to Minato and holds him tightly, "Thank you for staying with me, I'll always be happy to support you. And be with you, not just in battle or during a mission but, from now on I."

Fuuka's words were stopped as the fool planted his lips onto hers, the pair continued this for a minute or so before they stopped. breaking for air they just looked at each other, "I love you Fuuka and I will keep you safe, even if I have to blow up a planet."

At the comment Fuuka turned even more red, "What should we do after this? After all, we have more time."

"Let's just stay like this for awhile longer." Minato and Fuuka stayed in each others arms till nightfall

Read & Review


	20. It's new year

Chapter .20

"Are you still thinking? Or, have you already made up your mind?"

"I won't do it, I stand by my friends and I choice to fight."

"I guess my words didn't change your mind." the day of Ryoji's return was here, he and Minato stood in the fool's room to talk about the diction, "There's still some time until midnight. I didn't want to have to show you this but I have no choice." in a flash of light Ryoji transforms into Thanatos, "See I'm not human. I will bring death to this world until I am finally satiated. Do not hesitate to kill me."

"My answer in no."

"I want you to think about this carefully. Is facing Nyx really the best decision? Right now, you are all confused by the truth."

"No you just want us to forget and be happy, if this fall in unavoidable then we're all going to died anyway, so I chose to die fighting with my friends and my honor."

"You don't understand yet that memories are ambiguous, old ones can be replaced with new ones, creating a new reality."

"You don't understand, without memories what do we have? We build on the past to live in the present and create a future."

"Don't you want to end all your friends' pain and suffering? It's up to you. You're the only one who can make this decision."

"That's not my place decide, we can die and be free of pain or live and fight our sorrows. That's the choice we all have to on our own."

"This is your last chance."

"My answer is still the same."

Ryoji changes back to normal and sighs, "I understand. It's regrettable, but it's your life you can do what you want with it. I will respect your decision."

"Good."

"Let's go back to the lounge. I need to tell you guys how to confront Nyx."

Minato and Ryoji return to the lounge to everyone's relief.

"Yo! What's up, Ryoji?" waves Junpei.

Ryoji sighed then waved back, "It's an unfortunate decision. but it is yours to make."

"That's right." nods Yukari.

"But you can't defeat Nyx... It's impossible."

"But we must still try." said Mitsuru.

Akihiko pumped his fist, "Personally, I don't care if it is impossible."

"I understand. It's almost midnight, so I'll keep this brief. I'll tell you where to find Nyx. She'll be at Tartarus. You must reach the top of the tower before the promised day."

"When's the promised day?"

"Exactly one month from tomorrow January 31st, 2010. Nyx will descend to Tartarus."

"And you couldn't have told us this last time." growled Minato.

"If you go to the top of Tartarus on that day, you'll be able to face her. The tower exists for the purpose of Nyx's coming. As The Appriser, I usher Nyx into this world and Tartarus welcomes her arrival."

"The tower exists for the purpose of Nyx's coming. That's why it's called the "Tower of Demise." So if we reach the top, we can fight Nyx?" spoke the emperor.

"Yes, but remember from today, you will fight against eternal despair. Like I've said so many times before, Nyx cannot be defeated."

"That's enough." those two words turned everyone's attenuation the leader, "There is no such thing as an all powerful being, everything has a weakness and can be killed. So unless Nyx is death it's self it can die, and we'll be there to do it."

"When you face her, you will finally understand this truth. And then, you will realize what it is you are trying to stand against."

"January 31st we ave one month to get ready."

"Well, I'll be going on ahead of you, then. I want to leave you while I'm still in this form." Ryoji start going for the door and as everyone stands up. He stops, "Aigis I'm sorry for all the pain and suffering I put you through."

The robot girl nods. "I won't forget that you were my enemy. And my friend."

"Thank you. This will probably be the last time I see you all like this but I'll always be watching over you. Well, goodbye." Ryoji walks to the door and opens it then looks back, "Best wishes in the coming year. That's what you say on New Year's Eve, right? See ya!"

"Heh, that Ryoji." grins Junpei.

As everything wins down the fool felt a power inside him grow and another begin.

Early the next morning Minato, Akihiko, and Koromaru are at the lounge table. Ken peeks in before entering then rushes in. "Happy New Year, Senpai!"

"Happy New Year Ken!" replied the fool.

"Let's make this the best year ever!" Ken crouches down and pets Koromaru, "Happy New Year to you too, Koro."

Junpei slowly walks in, "Oh man I completely overslept. Why'd I stay up all night watching that stupid movie? Did you guys see it, It had these giant Amazon women running around in the jungle."

"Why would I watch that?" asked the boxer.

"Um, is anyone gonna visit the shrine?"

"No. I don't believe in superstitions."

"Me either."

"Oh, that's too bad. Yukari-san and the others are already there. They're all wearing kimonos."

Junpei gets up and starts to walk off, "Um, I'm gonna run to" he turned around and walked face first into Minato's persona Attis.

"Where you off to Junpei." the fool asked.

"Uh, what?"

Akihiko got and head for the magician, "You're going to the shrine, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not. I'm just going for a walk."

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm going with you, then. I'm bored."

"Oh, I'll go too!" jumped Ken.

Minato nodded to no one, "Then it's settled, let's all go fallow me."

The guys arrived at the shrine and were greeted by the females of the team, Happy New Year! Let's all do our very best this year! Hey, you guys are late. We were just about to leave." said Yukari.

"Well nobody told us you'd all be here."

"Yuka-tan." breath Junpei.

"What?"

"Mitsuru-senpai. You look hot I, um, heh, I mean."

"Stop staring at me."

"Um, I've never word a kimono before... Does my sash look okay?" asked Fuuka.

"Fuuka you look. Wow!"

"Geez."

"Okay cool your jets." Minato summoned Skari and froze Junpei with bufudyne, "Now in all seriousness you all look great."

"This traditional clothing is quite interesting. However, it's quite difficult to move in."

"It's something you'll have to deal with when you wear one Aigis."

"Why is Junpei-san acting so strange?"

"Because he's a creep."

"To move with the body close to the ground, as on hands and knees?"

"You know what never mind."

"Hey, aren't you guys cold?" asked Ken.

Yukari ruffed her kimono, "A little, but I love this time of year."

Um, that's not what I meant. Junpei-san said that you guys aren't wearing anything underneath your kimonos."

He said WHAT?" gasped Fuuka.

Yukari and Minato nodded to each other, summoned Surt and Isis and used Agi and garudyne spells to break the ice and stomped on Junpei's foot."

Later on it was time that everyone to head.

"What did you wish for, Fuuka?" asked Yukari.

"I wished for a great year. It's a bit generic, but that's what I really want."

"That's what I want as well." said Mitsuru.

"How funny. We all wished for the same thing."

"But, it wasn't a plea for help. I know that we'll be victorious."

"Yes we can too far to die now so let's go all out." the group heads home with Minato at the head.

Read & Review.


	21. Snakes and eyes

Chapter .21

That night the team went to the tower to climb even father up and find the one called Nyx, "The sixth block of taratraus, looks very. Clean." said the leader looking around, the walls and floor were a pale white with a pale blue glow, "Fuuka you got anything?"

"Let me check, there's a powerful shadow on the 220th floor."

"When are they not powerful."

"Wait, it seems there aren't that many of them left."

"How many?"

"Only five more. We're almost at the top, we can do this together."

"Right, Junpei, Ken, Koromaru let's move out." Minato waved his team forward, moving up the tower SEES made it to the 220th floor. Minato looked around the corner and saw three groups of floating eyes, five eyes to a group, "Fuuka what are they."

"Noble seekers, let me scan them."

The shadows noticed Minato and charged after him, "Scan faster!" the fool ran back to his team in the bigger area and signaled them to get ready, "Here they come."

Junpei and Koromaru combined agi spells to blast one of the seekers, Ken shocked the second with ziodyne, and Minato hit the last with garudyne from norn, "It's not working these shadows are resist to all magic and reflect light and dark."

"Thanks Fuuka, okay team use melee attacks, siegfried vorpal blade." the persona appear, it's blade glowed red then it swung at the shadows knocking down one of them, the persona stroke at the downed shadow hurting it further.

With the new order Junpei's persona used blades of fury slashing at the monsters, Ken ran his spear into one the eyes cutting it in half, Koromaru fallowed he jumped and cut the same shadow taking out another eye.

The shadows returned the attack by hitting everyone with bufu and zio spells, Ken was the only one hit with the ice but the others felt the lightning that come for them, Minato summoned siegfried again and used vorpal blade this time knocking down both of the other shadows.

"All out attack!" yelled the team, they all charged at the downed enemy's and showed them no mercy. After the rush, one of the monsters fell as the other two were on they're last leg.

Ken summoned and used his vile assault to finish off one and Junpei's large sword took out the other.

"The battle's over great job everyone." cheered Fuuka, "We did it, only four guardians left."

"We keep this up and we'll be there in no time." said Junpei in triumph while Minato's judgment arcana grew. Climbing up the tower the fool ordered a rest, a minute later he heard Fuuka again.

"How are you Minato we still have a month to go, please don't push yourself."

"I'm fine we have to use all the time we have, thank you though for caring."

"Of course I do, your important to me."

"So are you, that's why I choice to fight." after saying that Minato felt his judgment grow even stronger, "Let's move out."

On the 228th floor Minato looked around the corner and found three red and black snakes swinging gender symbols around their body's.

"Carnal snake, they're arcana is the lovers. They null Light and Dark and they are strong to fire, electricity and wind."

"Thanks Fuuka, we'll go melee again." Minato throw a megido gem to get their attention, he ran back to the group this time his team was ready to fight. The team throw more megido gems at the snakes hitting them with almighty damage, one of the snakes used tetrakarn on it's self and the others while they used fire break on Junpei and Koromaru.

Minato called on arahabaki to use vicious strike on the snakes, the attack bounced off and came right back at the fool, "Minato!" cryed Fuuka.

Yet the fool was unharmed, "Everyone go!" the group attacked with all their might and soon one of the snakes fell. The two remaining shadows used spirit drain to sap away Ken and Minato's magic, the fool used vicious strike again this time hitting them both then a few more hits from the others and SEES won the fight.

Minato breath a sign of relief till Fuuka entered his thoughts again, "That was a tough one, but I knew you'd pull through."

"Did you?"

"Okay I got scared after that attack bounced back."

"I'm sorry for worrying you."

"No I should know by now that you almost always have a plan. But it's the almost part that scars me."

"I know Fuuka, I know." the leader lead the was to the warp back the the first floor while his power grow yet again.

Read & Review.


	22. The world and a meeting of friends

Chapter .22

Several nights of training later SEES finally made it to the 236th floor to face the world balance, Minato along with Yukari, Aigis and Akihiko charged into the heat of battle, Yukari took a shot at the large balance shadow and her arrow did little if at all damage.

"That's the world balance." said Fuuka into the teams minds, "It's arcana is justice and it nulls Light and Dark and normal attack won't work you need to use magic."

"Thanks Fuuka. Akihiko debuffs, Aigis buffs, Yukari heal." Minato ordered as he throw a magic mirror. The shadow blasted at everyone with a bufudyne spell but only to have all four shots reflected back at it, SEES set about they're plan of attack Aigis boosted the teams speed, Akihiko lowered the shadows speed, Yukari hit it with a garudyne and Minato used another magic mirror. The world balance floated into the air and created a sphere of purple light, it fell to the ground and missed everyone.

"Thank was close." sighed Yukari.

"Don't let you're guard down, next attack power." fallowing the leader the robot used matarukaja and the boxer used Marakunda then Yukari used garudyne again this time doing more damage.

The balance floated up again and dropped another Megidolaon this time hitting everyone, "That hurt." muttered the boxer.

"Well it wasn't suppose to tickle, let's get started Thanatos." the fool summoned his strongest death persona and used his own megidola on the shadow, while Akihiko used ziodyne to hurt it farther, Aigis used mararukaja to boost defense and the archer healed the team from that last attack. The shadow tried to lower SEES buff but the were easily replaced, this pattern repeated till the balance couldn't take it anymore and faded into the nothing it was born from.

"Great job everyone now there's only two guardians left."

The fool released his breath and holstered his evoker, "Let's go for now we'll continue tomorrow night." the others agreed and headed for the warp point to go home.

The next day was just another school day for Minato till Junpei walks over to him, "Hey, you busy? Could you come with me for a sec?"

"What do you want?"

"It's no big deal. Come on, man it'll just take a few minutes. Let's go to the rooftop." They went up to the rooftop and look out on the city with the sunset over the water. "Hey, we've never really had a chance to talk, have we?"

"Well with the fate of the world in our hands it's hard to find any free time."

"Yeah I hear that."

"So what's up?"

It's almost Coming of Age Day, ya know. I used to just think of it as a day off But now, I wonder if I'm even gonna live long enough to celebrate it.

You worry too much brother.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Still it's been pretty weird around here lately people have been passing out, others have gone missing dude, it's crazy."

"It's only going to get worse from here on out really."

"Senpai said it's because there are too many Shadow victims and the memory revision can't keep up. ...It's all gotta be because of this Nyx. Oh, and have you heard about that doomsday cult?"

"Who hasn't heard of the by now."

"They've been running around town telling everyone they see that the end of the world is coming... Man, we need to do something, and quick."

"People are just scared Junpei and they need something to believe in and hope it will save them."

"Yeah, I guess they can somehow sense what's going to happen but, it's not just Nyx, ya know. Two members of Strega are still alive. They haven't done anything yet, but I know they've gotta be planning something. And we need to take care of them, too."

"I know you, Ken, and Akihiko want Takaya so just leave that nerd Jin to me."

Junpei looks to the sea and let's out a laugh, "Wow. We've become such good friends that I'd trust you with my life. Ha ha I never would've imagined that happening last spring. But then again, I never thought it would come to this."

"Who could've thought this was how things would play out."

"Ya know, I don't think it's completely hit me yet it's just all so hard to believe. But, that doesn't mean we should just sit around and wait for it to happen."

"And that's why we choice to fight."

"You're pretty cool, man."

"How so."

"That thing was inside you for ten years, and you harnessed its power and made it your own I'm glad I met you."

"Thuogh I wish I had a better handle on it and maybe I could've kept this all from happening."

"Hey it's not you're fault you never had a choice to take it or not."

"Thanks man."

"We'll always be friends, right? I mean, even after this is all over?"

"Together to the end brother together to the end."

"Cool." Minato offered a handshake and the magician took it, "Hey one more thing."

"Yeah."

"Are you going out with Fuuka?"

What? It took you this long to figure that out?"

Junpei stepped back in shock, "Seriously."

"Yes, we started to hang out a couple of weeks after she joined SEES but I wouldn't say we stared dating till three mouths later."

"She's a good so treat her right."

"You getting at some thing." the fool stepped closer and started to scar the capped teen.

"No no I'm just checking."

"Really now?"

"Hey Fuuka!" Minato turned to the door and Junpei ran for it with the fool right on his tail.

Read & Review


	23. Gone too far

Chapter .23

Note: I get comments to start my next 5Ds story, so what I say to you is that "I will start Yugioh 5Ds psychic hunters after this persona story is over." now on with the show.

===================================================================================================

A week of go to tartarus every night SEES made it to the 244th floor with the strength to face the next guardian the fierce cyclops. Minato along with Ken, Koromaru, and Mitsuru charged after the beasts, "What do you got Fuuka." asked the leader.

"Fierce Cyclops, their arcana is the hanged man, they nulls Electricity, Light, Dark and are strong to slash, strike, and fire."

"Thank, everyone move out." Minato took the lead and summoned Odin to use vile assault on the first one. Koromaru used masarukaja to boost the teams speed, Ken ran in and thrusted his spear into the shadow the fool hit a minute ago while Mitsuru used mabufudyne to freeze all of the targets. Two of the cyclops hit SEES with mazionga hurting everyone except Minato who got recharged from the attack, the fool called for Norn and shredded up the monsters with magarudyne. Mitsuru used another mabufudyne on the shadows, the dog fallowed up and fire break to lower one of the guardians defense to fire.

"We almost got one!" cheered Ken healing the group, the damaged shadow rose up and a light was forming around it, the next thing that happened was that the shadow exploded with everyone caught in the blast. SEES and it's allies.

"What was that?" asked Minato slowly getting up.

"That attack was last resort, the shadows use it when they're badly hurt. Please be careful!" called Fuuka.

Minato looked at the two remaining enemies and formed a plan, "Ken, Koromaru throw up the mirriors. Senpei mind charge." the boy and dog throw out the attack and magic mirrors to cover the team from the next attack while the fool and empress charged up and attack. one of the shadows use vorpal blade but all of the slash attacks just shot back, the other used it's mazionga but it was bounced back as well, "Now, attack!" Mitsuru's persona used a charged up bufudyne fallowed by Minato summoning Norn again and taring it apart with panta rhei.

"It worked." said the redhead as they surrounded the last one.

"Let's do it again team." the older persona users called their other selfs and mind charged again while the other two throw up more mirrors to defend. The shadow used it's own power charge and readied it's next attack, but never got the chance as SEES blasted it into nothing with a charged bufudyne and panta rhei, a agidyne from koromaru, and primal force from ken.

"You did it everyone." cheered Fuuka, "There's only one more guardian left."

"One more and we're home free for the top." Minato lead his team further up the tower fighting more and more shadows on the way, his crew got tired and had to leave. Getting back to the 1st floor Ken, Koromaru, Mitsuru headed back you to the dorm and Minato had to take Yukari, Junpei, and Akihkio.

A while later the tranporter flashed green and the group returned, "Did you get to the guardian yet?" asked Fuuka.

"Not yet, it's just one fight after the other." said Junpei out of breath.

"You three head back to the dorm, Aigis let's go." the fool head into the warp gate with just his robot canine.

Being the only one left one the ground floor Fuuka wait for the two of them to return, yet she felt a not inside like something was going to happen. She watched the two fight through the shadows trying to get higher till they made it to the 252 floor. There was another flash of green but this time only the robot returned, "Where's Minato?"

"I am sorry Fuuka- san but I can't go on, Minato has ordered me to go back for now."

"What happened?"

"He's gone the fight the last shadow alone."

Fuuka summoned Juno and rushed to find Minato, "Minato!"

"About time you found me. I need you're help everything I use just heals this thing."

"Get out of there you can't fight it tired and alone."

"I'm a little tired but I'm not alone."

"What?"

"You're here, and I need you're help."

Fuuka felt that Minato was breathing hard and had to stop, "Get out of there you need to rest, we can fight this thing next time with everyone beside you."

Up in the tower Minato was running out of steam and personas to fight with, "I can do this I just need to know what to use."

There was silence between the couple till Fuuka opened up, "It's name's the jotun of grief, it's arcana is the hanged man and it drains all attacks except pierce and almighty." the girl watched as the fool fought a losing battle against the shadow, the both kept hitting each other but Minato was the one losing ground, "Get out of there you can't win." the cry's just seem to anger Minato and he kept charging after the shadow. Watching him throw himself at the beast Fuuka thought back to a few nights ago.

[FLASH BACK]

Everyone of SEES was leaving the tower after a long night of training, everyone was tired and didn't really talk to one another. Fuuka was walking behind everyone looking up at the green sky till she felt someone grab her hand, "What'cha looking at?" asked Minato.

"Nothing I guess."

"You scared."

"A little but I'm not going to run."

"I'll fight to protect you form anything, as long as I know you're safe and cheering for me."

"I'll always be cheering for you to win."

[END FLASH BACK]

"Fight Minato you can I win, I know you can."

With new found strength Minato raised his evoker to summon his persona, "Helel, kill it!" the fallen angel appeared and blasted the jotun with morning star, the shadow stroke back with megidolaon but the fool held his ground form the hit and summoned Helel again and finsh the fight with one more wave of morning star.

"You did it you defeated the last guardian." as the words left her mouth Minato collapsed and fell, "Minato!" Fuuka had lost all thought and ran into the transporter and was carried to Minato. finding the boy Fuuka dragged him back the the gate till Aigis lifted the fool and carried him into it. Minato opened his eyes to see he was back in the dorm laying on the couch, he tried to get up but was pushed back down by Aigis.

"You need to rest your body can not take much more strain." listening to the robot Minato stayed where he was till Fuuka slapped in the face.

"What was-" he stopped as Fuuka kneeled down and cried on his chest.

"You're, I almost, you, we."

Minato held her as she couldn't get a simple sentence out, he knew he messed up real bad now, "I'm sorry." he kept repeating those two words as he held Fuuka as she cried.

Read & Review.


	24. One more run

Chapter .24

Two days remained before the 31st, everyone at SEES was at the dorm waiting for the time to come. Minato walked in with nothing to do for the first time since he first came to port island, all social links were maxed, all personas made, he even went as far as making fusion weapons for his whole team.

The fool walked inside to the counter and felt Koromaru rubbing against his leg, he looked at the dog then everyone as they all looked ready but they needed to relax or everything will be for nothing, "You want to go for a walk Koro?" the dog barked as an answer, "You know what everyone get up we're going to the park."

The other seemed confused by his statement, "Why?" asked Junpei.

"Because we all need to go out and have some fun, or someone will snap when we face nyx, so come team let's go." everyone rose up and left with no objection.

At the park shrine SEES cut loose and had a ball, Yukari and Mitsuru talked about clothes shopping, Akihiko and Ken played on the slide, Junpei tried to guide Fuuka out of the jungle gym, and Aigis showed Minato some new dog commands. It was starting to get late and it was time to go home, each of them telling the fool that they all needed that brake.

Time passed and the day had come it was the promised day and Minato was on the dorm roof looking over the city, he didn't hear the door open behind him, "Minato?"

Minato didn't even turn to face her, "Hey Fuuka."

"What are you doing?"

Minato wait till she was beside him to answer, "Looking out, watch what we have the defend."

"Are you nervous?"

"Yeah a bit, but I won't stop not until nyx falls and the dark hour ends forever."

"Then what will you do, if we win."

"Not if, when we win." the two sat on the ledge as the sun rose over them, "As for what I'll do, as long as I have you who cares right."

"Yeah, the furute is our to hold."

"That's right, we shape our life's not not some, whatever nyx is."

"What do you think it is anyway."

"We'll know when we see it Fuuka, we'll know when we see it." they sat on the edge of the building for most of the talking about the future and what they were going to make out of it.

That night the team gathered in the meeting room, "Alright... This will probably be the last time we meet like this, Is everyone ready?" asked Mitsuru.

Yukari stuttered about then stood up, "Um, can I say something? I know that we have to defeat Nyx but if you think about it, that means we'll be getting rid of the Dark Hour."

"So your worried that our memories will fade away after we win."

"Yes, if that happens... I want you all to know, I won't forget you! Even if it robs us of all of our memories together I will still remember you all!"

"We know you will, Yuka-tan!" laughed Junpei.

"I won't forget you, either!" said Fuuka.

"Neither will I!" pointed Ken

"I will not forget you, Yukari-san." stated Aigis

Mitsuru nodded, "Don't worry, even if you do forget about us, I'll remind you."

Akihiko just waved his hand, "Yeah, so don't worry about it."

Yukari then let out a breath, "Oh, I'm so glad to hear that."

Junpei stands up and pumps his fist at his sides, "Okay! Then, after the battle, no matter what happens, let's promise to meet each other again!"

"Good idea! But, where should we meet?" asked Ken.

It's got to be a special day, one that we'll all know." said Minato.

Yukari thought for a moment the slapped her hands, "What about Graduation Day? When the Dark Hour vanishes, our memories might not disappear right away. So we shouldn't plan to meet too soon after the battle. And there's no day that will have more significance to us all."

"Graduation Day it is, now we need a where."

Mitsuru: It should be somewhere where it's easy to recognize that peace has returned to the city. And when we meet again... we should remember how we're feeling right now... That no matter what may happen, we will never look back." said Mitsuru.

"The school roof." everyone looked to the fool, "That way when we all remember it will be a place easy to get to."

"I agree." Koromaru barks his agreement too, "Sorry, but you'll just have to wait! Alright then, let's get going."

Minato got up and looked straight ahead with an unshakable will, "It's all or nothing tonight let's take this all the way, I don't know about you but I've come too far to die now."

"We all have." said Akihiko getting up as well.

"Yeah."

"Together."

"I will do my best."

"Good, cuz I'm counting on ya!"

"This is going to be easy."

"Yes it is."

With everyone ready SEES left the dorm and walked to tartarus one last time. Running up to the 258th floor, Jin was waiting for them. "So, you came after all."

"You!? Where's your partner?" asked the boxer.

"Takaya went on ahead of me. He's destined for greater things. So, it looks like you're serious about fighting Nyx."

"How do you know about Nyx?" asked Fuuka.

"I pieced together the information Ikutsuki left behind. But, not all of it made sense... He was a real nut job."

"For once we agree." muttered Minato

"We were surprised to find out he was your boss. We really only knew his name. He was just one of the researchers who created us."

A look of panic was made visible on Mitsuru's face, "He "created" you!? Who are you!?"

"Heh There's no use in telling you. The end is near."

"We don't have time for this... Get out of our way."

"Can't do that, little lady, there's no way you'll be able to stop Nyx. But, I can't let you interfere with Takaya's wish."

Minato drew his evoker and raised it to his temples, "Then I'll make you move. ASURA!" the strongest of the sun arcana appeared and throw it's fist into the ground, sending a shock wave pushing Jin aside, "We don't have time for this, Yukari, Mitsuru, and Koro you three take him out everyone else, move!"

Jin got back up to face the three who were left behind to fight, "This is it I ain't holdin' back! I've improved since our last fight!"

Yukari held an arrow in her bow and pointed it at him, "So did we."

"Reaching the 262nd floor the rest of SEES saw Takaya sitting off to one side. "Is the top of Tartarus past here?" asked Minato.

"Indeed."

"Then, let us through." said Akihiko.

"I am not standing in your way."

"Good let's go." the leader started walking again till Takaya stoods up.

"I take it you have defeated Jin."

"No some of my team is dealing with him right now we're on our way to the top."

"You are quite troublesome. What is it that you seek? These are your final moments... The end is nigh."

"Thought you weren't in our way."

"You are merely wasting your energy... Why not celebrate this wonderful moment? What better way could you spend your final moments together?"

"How about kill nyx and saving the world from ruin. What about you why dedicate your life to destroying it for everyone else."

Takaya laughed at Minato's question, "My life was stolen from me... And in its place, I was given a power I never asked for... And so, I learned that the future is only a delusion. Only by striving to live every moment to its fullest can the soul be truly satisfied. That is why we welcome this glorious revelation, to shine a light upon this darkened world!"

"You're so full of shit! I'm not dying so you can have a friggin' night-light!" yelled Junpei drawing his sword.

"This is not merely my desire. There are many who have also gathered to rejoice in her arrival."

"That's just because all these weird things have been happening!" said Fuuka.

Minato patted her back gently then turned back to Takaya, "So instead of using your new powers to help, you let everyone suffer to the shadows, you selfish bastard."

That maybe true but think about it. Who is responsible for reviving Nyx? Can a single person boast of this great accomplishment? You all worked tirelessly to prevent it, and yet in doing so, you unwittingly aided in her coming."

"That's because we were fool by that monster Ikutsuki, he lied to use so he could the king of darkness or whatever, some retarded reason like that."

"Now you see, this is not just my will it is the will of all people. Man cannot face death without first finding meaning in life. But the world has realized that any meaning in life was lost long ago. Nyx has come because humanity has cried out for her salvation!"

Fuuka held tighly to her fool to know he was still there,"That can't be! I don't believe you!"

"And yet, there is truth in what he says."

Aigis, what?" muttered Minato.

"But, now we know that it was a mistake and that's why we're here. It's not a matter of whether it is possible or not it's a matter of believing in ourselves. That's what it means to "live"."

Takaya walks out in front of them to block the path, "Hmph. What do you know of this world? No matter how long you search or how hard you pray, eventually you will realize that there is no truth. Just as death is eternal, a truth that has been lost can never be found again. Are you really so desperate to die that you will stand before the almighty Nyx!? Such foolishness is what I am trying to rid this world of." he pulls out his revolver and points it at the leader, "If you insist on asserting your way of living, then I shall do the same! The coming of Nyx is but moments away! Ahahahahahahahah!"

"THOR!" Minato summoned the god of thunder to smack the madman aside and move on, "Junpei, Akihiko, Ken take him down. Aigis Fuuka let's go we're short on time."

Takaya gets up and begins to fight fight, "You needn't hurry. The moment we await is predestined. It's only a matter of time."

"This is for Shinji" said Akihiko and Ken summoning they're personas.

What was left of SEES reached the top and looked to the sky, "We finally reached the top." said Minato.

"Something's coming!"

"What Fuuka, nyx?"

"I can sense it even without my Persona. This is the first time that's ever happened."

Nyx Avatar descends down for the sky and stands before the three, Aigis gasps at the sight, "You are."

"Ryoji!?" finshed Fuuka.

Nyx Avatar nods, "That was my name for a time. I didn't mind it. I am the harbinger of the Fall, Although Nyx and myself are now one in the same."

"Is that so?" asked the fool, "Well then I'll defeat you, no matter what you are!"

"I see. Then, you must already know. What people fear most, what they try to ignore, that is what I am."

"Funny you don't look like my sword." Minato draw his blade, lucifer's Blade, "The greatest of evil in within this weapon, if I'm holding this then what does that say about how much I'm afraid of you."

Nyx Avatar chucked at his remark, "It's pointless to resist so, why do you? There must be fear in your hearts."

Aigis stood beside Minato, guns ready, "I will stop you, even if it costs me my life. That is my own decision!"

"I see."

"Get ready! Nyx is preparing to attack!" said Fuuka then turns around, I'm sensing Shadows approaching from below, too!"

"Damn it, just what we need. Aigis keep then off our back I've got nyx." The metal maiden nodded and ran back down, "Fuuka keep me updated if something changes."

"Please be-"

"This is the last fight Fuuka, there's nothing to be careful about."

"Then win, win and come back to me. I love you Minato."

The fool had a gently grin as he lowered his head, "I love you too Fuuka, please watch out for me." Minato's face changed to a mix of rage and confident me was fighting solo but he wasn't alone.

Two more chapters and we're done. and THEN I'll do the next 5Ds story okay.

Read & Review

PEACE.


	25. 14 rounds

Chapter .25

Minato charged at nyx, he jumped on to it's sword then kicked off it and slashed across it's chest. The fool landed then pointed his sword at the opponent ready for an attack but it just stood there grinning, "He's toying with me." Minato repeated the attack this time the avatar back away but it was still grinning.

"The moment man devoured the fruit of knowledge, he sealed his fate. Entrusting his future to the cards, man clings to a dim hope."

Humans are a foolish race, but we're learning, growing. That's why the fool is the start of the arcana."

"Yes, the Arcana is the means by which all is revealed... Attaining one's dream requires a stern will and unfailing determination." Nyx Avatar floats up and creates a glow of then lands back on the roof.

"Nyx's Arcana changed to the Magician!? Be careful! Its properties have changed!" said Fuuka telepathically

"Magician means fire." thought Minato, nyx raised it's hand and fired at the fool with agi, "That all you got." as if to answer the call nyx then hit him with an agidyne blasting him away, "I had to ask, SUSANO-O!" Minato summoned the storm of Summer to slash at nyx with it's powerful blade.

Nyx backed away the tried to use two agilao spells, Minato sidestepped the first but was hit by the second. Minato summoned susano-o to hit it with a brave blade, nyx stepped back from the hit but then gained it's a stand and grinned, "The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed. The silent voice within one's heart whispers the most profound wisdom."

In another flash of light Fuuka felt nyx change it's arcana and called out to Minato, "It changed properties again."

"To what?"

"It's the priestess this time."

"Damn, Fuuka keep analyzing it and tell me when it changes and to what."

"I will leave it to me."

Nyx throw a bufula at the blue hair freezing his feet to the ground then another at his sword freezing it down as well. Evoker still in hand Minato summoned scathach to shot several arrows, Nyx thorw a bufudyne spell nearly covering Minato in ice then slammed it's sword on the ground to make a shock wave pushing Minato back and breaking the ice. The wild card grabbed his sword then throw it at nyx and called scathach again to use magarudyne and cover the weapon with wind and shred through nyx the return to Minato.

Nyx used another flash to change arcana again, "Empress it's the empress now." warned Fuuka.

Nyx just grinned again which was annoying Minato "The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed. Celebrate life's grandeur, its brilliance, its magnificence."

"So you say life is magnificent yet you want the destroy it, you damn hypocrite." scathach throw mabufudyne but nyx used magarudyne to repel the ice, Minato ducked ad dodged escaping the ice but was lifted into the air and droped by a galula. He landed on his feet and summoned surt to blast nyx with ragnarok.

"Emperor" yelled Fuuka as nyx changed arcana again.

"The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed. Only courage in the face of doubt can lead one to the answer."

"And my answer is to beat you and save this world from it's sorrow." said Minato changing personas. Nyx called down a zio but Minato absorbed it, nyx then used ziodyne and it too was absorbed, "Thanks for the pick me up, now die. NORN!" the giant clock created a massive whirlwind with panta rhei, beating it down in one hit.

Yet again nyx rose up and switched arcana, "The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed. It is indeed a precious gift to understand the forces that guide ones self."

"Nyx's arcana it's hierophant now."

"What can it do?" Nyx castes rebellion then hit with fatal end, Minato sidestepped and dodged by an inch, "Oh, that. Okay then watch this. MELCHIZEDEK!" the angel threw up it's hands and golden fist came down and stroke nyx knocking it down again in one hit, "Come on get up, get up so I can knock you back down."

Nyx did as told again with the same grin and Minato swore he was going to slap it off him, "The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed. There is both joy and wonder in coming to understand another."

"Something you should have learned as Ryoji." nyx and floated up and changed it's powers, "Fuuka what's it now"

"Lovers." Fuuka remebered when Minato fought the lovers shadow and when he almost killed everyone, "Minato look out for charm!"

"Got it, thanks." Minato summoned raphael to the fight and used tempest slash to score a good hit, nyx shot a holy arrow and apart form the pain the charm had no effect, nyx fired again but again the same thing. Raphael appeared again and cut into nyx.

Nyx changed again and Fuuka was on top of it, "It's chariot this time, something different it's weaker to magic."

"Chariot means melee, weaker to magic, got just the persona for it then."

"The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed... One of life's greatest blessings is the freedom to pursue one's goals."

"You talk to much." Minato drew his evoker and fired, "ODIN THUNDER REIGN!" the Nordic god appeared and created a sphere of light and unleashed a blast of thunder taking down nyx again

"The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed. To find the one true path, one must seek guidance amidst uncertainty."

"Justice this time, look out for hama skills."

"Got it, MELCHIZEDEK GOD'S HAND!" the persona reappeared and brought down another gold fist hitting nyx, nyx sent out hama spell after hama spell but none of then worked. Melchizedek attacked again knocking nyx back down, "You know for the one that's suppose to bring the ned of the world you're, you're going down easy."

"Minato please be careful you're getting tired."

Minato took out of his jacket a soma and used it while nyx changed arcana, "The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed. It requires great courage to look at oneself honestly, and forge one's own path."

"Hermit."

"Darkness." Nyx used mudo spells but they all bounced back, Minato then grinned as well, "THANATOS MEGIDOLA!" the god of death appeared and attacked nyx with a expulsion of purple light, thanatos drew it's sword and fallowed up with a brave blade.

"Careful Minato it's changing again, this time fortune."

"The Arcana is the-"

"Would you stop with that!" thanatos slashed at nyx pushing it.

Nyx attack Minato with a bufudyne then hit with a ziodynes revealed. "Alongside time exists fate, the bearer of cruelty."

Minato was running out of energy fast with all the hits he's taken, just then he was bathed in the light of a diarahan spell, he turned around and saw Aigis running towards him with athena at the side, "I told you to hold the shadows back."

"I was until Akihiko, Junpei, and Ken arrived and they said that they would take it from there."

"Okay, then stay back and keep covered with buffs." the robot nodded and then casts a sukukaja on minato as he started to move faster, Minato evaded nyx's sword and cut into it's side.

"The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed. Only with strength can one endure suffering and torment."

"It's strength, physical attack won't work again."

"Got it, Aigis tukukaja." the maiden summoned athena and boosted Minato's power as he drew his evoker, "SKADI NIFLHEIM!" the empress appeared and completely encased nyx in ice, Minato throw a megidolaon gem and shattered the ice and greatly hurt nyx, but it just smiled again and the fool was getting tired of it.

"The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed. In the face of disaster lies opportunity for renewal."

"Fuuka!"

"Hanged man it's arcana is hanged man."

"Thanks." nyx used mind charge to power up it's next attack while Minato held up is sword readying to take a hit, nyx raised it's hand and threw a megidola spell. Minato almost feel to the ground if not for Aigis using another diarahan, "Thank you Aigis, is that you're best." with shaking hands the fool raised his gun again ready to summon, "BEELZEBUB MEGIDOLAON!" a giant purple bee appeared and waved it's wand to create a sphere of purple light and launch it at nyx, the target used another mind charge but Minato used beelzebub to make another megidolaon and stop nyx's next move, "That, that you go, you got." he asked with heave breathing.

"The moment man devoured the fruit of knowledge, he sealed his fate. Entrusting his future to the cards, man clings to a dim hope."

"Get to the, the point I, I don't have, all night."

"Yes, the Arcana is the means by which all is revealed. Beyond the beaten path lies the absolute end. It matters not who you are. Death awaits you."

Seeing nyx's true arcana Fuuka telepathically connected to Minato, "I sense Death! Nyx's true Arcana is Death!"

Minato fell to his knees unable to stand and fight any more, he was out of power, out of plans, and out of time. Before nyx could attack a blast of magic stroke nyx, a mix of fire, ice, thunder, and wind hit it hard keeping it away from the leader. Minato turned back and all of his friends were there ready to fight.

"Come man your the leader, and the leader is never beat." said Junpei.

"We're not going down like this I"m fighting too." said Yukari.

"Failing is not an option we're where to end this." said Mitsuru.

"I never back down from anyone or anything." said Akihiko.

"I'm fighting too, to save everyone." said Ken.

Koromaru growled at nyx.

Minato smiled and felt relief as everyone was safe and back at his side, Fuuka ran to the fool and helped him move away from the field while everyone else began to fight, "I got to be out there Fuuka."

The girl just looked at him as she got out some medicine and snuff souls, "You went twelve rounds with nyx let them take the last."

"Do we know it's the last."

Fuuka stop and watched everyone fight, "We can only hope it is."

The battle raged on as the party deals some damage to Nyx, but then it grinned and this time Minato was afraid, "You cannot avoid death. To live is to die; they are one in the same." Nyx Avatar casts a spell causing a barrier to appear in front of it.

"W-Wait!" warned Fuuka telepathically, "Something's strange about Nyx I have a bad feeling about this."

"What's it doing?" asked Mitsuru.

"It's definitely up to something! Have everyone hold their attacks! It's too dangerous right now!" everyone waited for the shield to go down but nyx kept hit them hard, evenually everyone started attacking again but with the shield up they were just hitting them self's till they were in a corner. After the barrier disappeared Minato shot up, fought the pain in his body and summoned his strongest persona.

"MESSIAH!" the powerful jugdement persona appeared and attacked with a megidolaon dealing massive damage to Nyx.

Nyx started to shrug in pain to which Minato was enjoying, "Let us finish this. It is the path of your choosing." nyx used it's strongest attack night queen, flows of what looked like blood came down from the sky and exploded hitting everyone.

Minato barely standing threw up his last soma to heal everyone then summoned messiah for one more megidolaon.

Read & Review.

PEACE


	26. The cost of saving the world

Chapter .26

Nyx laid motionless after Minato's attack, "Did we do it!?" asked Mitsuru.

Suddenly Nyx Avatar stirs, and slowly begins to levitate back up into the sky. "Such a pity. You understand fate, yet you still fight against it with all of your will. If more people were like you, then perhaps the Fall could have been prevented... But it's too late now."

Minato fell on his knees watching it rise, "I beat you, I beat you! You can't do this!" As Nyx Avatar continues to rise, the moon opens up to reveal a large entity within.

"The moon!" cried Fuuka.

Nyx Avatar sends a beam up into the moon, "This... This can't be real!" said Akihiko

Aigis looked at the sky with a hand on her chest, "Soon it will descend upon us upon us all."

"At last." everyone looked back and saw Takaya dropped to the floor on his back and laugh, "Vexing, isn't it? The look on your face is priceless!"

"Shut up!" said Akihiko

"But, what're we gonna do!?" said Yukari.

Fuuka held her head, "Something's coming!" The moon shoots out a wave of energy that hits everyone, and they struggle  
to remain standing.

"What is this?" said Ken starting to fall.

Yukari felt he legs start to fail but wouldn't quit, "This is nothing."

"How ridiculous. Are you out of your mind?" asked Takaya.

"Look who's talking!" yelled Junpei.

"Death is imminent surely you know this. What do you hope to accomplish now? I wanted to see the end with my own eyes... Jin." He whispered before he passed out.

"I will never give up! Never!" yelled Aigis.

Nyx Avatar is continuing to feed the beam into the moon. "Why resist that which is inevitable? You will only suffer." The moon sends out another wave. Everyone falls down, even Minato.

"There's no need to worry. This isn't the afterlife." the fool opened his eyes and found himself in the velvet, "You're still alive. Do you remember what I once told you? How the strength of your Social Links will determine your potential?

"I failed, I throw everything at nyx and I still lost."

"Listen. Can you hear the many voices? Each one's power is limited yet they all reach out to you... Can you feel them?"

"I, I can sense them. loud and clean."

"Close your eyes and listen carefully. Their voices may be faint, but certainly you hear them." Igor holds up his arms and summons a large mass of enerygy.

"I'll always have your back, Minato. All I can do right now is pray... But, whatever it is, man... I know you can do it."

"Kenji?"

"Bunkichi: Something frightful's going on... but we won't give up."

"That's right, dear... Minato wouldn't want us to lose hope."

"Bunkichi? Mitsuko?"

"Something crazy's going on here... but I know you're out there doing all you can, Minato... So, I won't lose my cool, either. You taught me that."

"Oh god, this can't be happening! I wish I could talk to him, and calm myself down... I don't even know what he looks like, but I hope he's okay... He has to be... I can feel it."

"Minato-kun I know you're trying to stay focused. You were there when I needed you... I hope I can do the same."

"Everyone else is scared, but not me... You showed me how to be tough! I won't give up."

"Minato-sama... 'ow are you doing? I 'ope you are okay... I am 'ere for you... like you were zere for me!

"What on earth made me think of you at a time like this...? Well, I suppose you did teach me a thing or two about loyalty."

"You must be fightin' the good fight right about now... Well, you taught me that runnin' away never solves nothin'. so I'm here for ya, kid."

"I'll take on any challenge that comes my way, without complaining about it... You taught me that, Minato... I bet you're fighting right now too, huh."

"You saved me, Minato... I was so blind before... I'm sure you've got things under control, right? You always do."

"I know I'm not the only one who's suffered... You've endured a lot, too... But, you can't just give up... You taught me that."

Igor chucked as Minato heard all of the voices, "Can you hear them? These are the voices of hope that wish to help you... Separately, they are weak... But together, they will bring about a great change in you. Now is the time to draw on the true strength of the bonds you have forged!" The energy mass transforms into a card that descends down to the table, "I never dreamed of seeing that card with my own eyes... This is indeed a surprise... Behold the last power you and I shall unveil... It is the power to bring about a new beginning, or the ultimate end. It may be possible now, with this new found power... You may be able to defeat the one who cannot be defeated."

The card floated to the fool as he reached out to grab it, "What is it?"

"What you have in your hands is the power of the Universe... Nothing is outside the realm of possibility for you now."

"We will soon reach your destination." announced Elizabeth.

"It seems that, in addition to Death, fate has also dealt you the wild card. You must accept your destiny. Our contract has been fulfilled. I have completed my role as well you were truly a remarkable guest.

"Thank you Igor, Elizabeth." The room suddenly reaches the top floor, and the back wall opens up. Minato wakes up back in reality and easily stands up. He then begins to float upwards toward the entity in the moon, "Nyx, I'm coming for you!" Upon entering the moon, Minato finds an egg-like object, "This is the real Nyx." It attacks with a giant orb of energy twice as strong as megidolaon on him, which should kill him, but Minato stood strong living through it then hears the voices of his friends.]

"There's nothing we can do!?"

"Ken."

"Don't give up! We have to believe in him!"

"Akihiko."

"Give him strength! Take my life if you must!"

"Mitsuru."

The energy flows to Minato giving him the strength to keep going. Nyx uses Death again, but this time it missed.

"Yeah, I'm willing to risk mine too!"

"Yukari."

"He's going to face it all by himself!"

"Fuuka." Minato mumbled with warmth.

"No, he's not alone! I won't let him die!"

"Junpei."

More energy appears and heals Minato. Nyx tries to use Death again; this time it had no effect."

Koromaru barked to cheer the fool on.

"I won't allow this world to be destroyed!"

"Aigis."

"Alright, let's do this."

"Shinji."

More energy appears, restoring Minato to full power, "Time to end this." Minato pointed to the sky as untold amounts of power flowed out of him releasing a bright light.

SEES appears at the foot of Tartarus. The tower suddenly breaks apart and disintegrates into the night. Minato appears before them, and Aigis begins crying, "Hey." was all he said when everyone rushed to welcome their leader back home. The sky returns to normal, with the Dark Hour gone forever.

One month later. Minato was in his room sitting at his desk. till There was a knock at the door.

"It's me, Aigis. May I please come in?"

"It's open"

The door opened and Aigis walked in, "Thank goodness I'm so happy to see you again. I'm sorry to show up so suddenly, but I really needed to talk to you."

"What's on your mind Aigis?"

"I remember everything. Everyone seems to have forgotten, but I remember that day, we."

Minato stepped closer and put his hand on her shoulder, "You're right, please don't cry."

"I'm sorry. It's just that, when I remembered I was afraid you might go somewhere far away, like you did at the last battle." Minato just stood there silent, know the painful truth, "Graduation's today, isn't it? I'm sorry, the ceremony's already begun Such nice weather outside. Do you remember the promise we all made? Why don't we go there and wait for the others? We can enjoy the view of this peaceful city."

Aigis and Minato were on the roof of the school watching the sun rise and reflect of the water, "The wind feels so nice this is my first time experiencing spring. But, this season will eventually pass. After fighting alongside you, and facing the world's end I finally began to understand what it means to live."

"What's that?"

"Thinking for yourself, not running away, accepting the inevitable, all things eventually come to an end. Every living thing will one day disappear, only by accepting this can one discover what they truly want. What the meaning of their life will be I understand now why I was so tormented by my lack of strength. Protecting others became more than just an order I had to obey. I wanted to do it for my own reasons."

"What did you learn now?"

"I realized this once I decided to try and prevent the Fall. When I thought I might never see you again, something else became clear to me about what I wanted most. And so, I made up my mind. I decided that I would continue to protect you, I want to be your strength, I know I'm not the only one who can do this but that's okay. My life will be worth living if it's for this reason. Thank you."

Main raised a hand to Aigis's face, and she takes it, "Don't 'll be okay."

"You're right, what am I doing? I understand now, so I should be happy."

"Hey!" they heard voices calling out to him from the stairs and was growing loader.

"Everyone." said Aigis.

She stepped back when the door burst open and Fuuka ran across the roof to Minato short on breath, "Minato, I remember it all now, how we all fought with our lives at stake, the miracle that happened. And, who was dearest to me during it all! I'm sorry, I'm sorry I forgot."

Tiredly the fool wrapped his arms around the priestess and they held each other tightly, "It's okay Fuuka your here now that's what matters now."

"When I remembered, I got scared that you wouldn't be here anymore." Fuuka held tighter burying the side of her face in Minato's jacket, "You're so warm. I'm right here with you."

"Thank you, Fuuka." the couple sat down an the bench, Minato laid his head on Fuuka's lap and closed his eyes, "I love you Fuuka. Never forget that." the fool's eyes shut tight as he felling hypno's hand, forever.

THE END

Read & review  
Before say anything yes the 5Ds story is now in the works. PEACE OUT!


End file.
